La musica d'amore
by Queenares34
Summary: Despues del concierto que fue a ver con su hermana, Chiara conoce a Antonio (el cantante) y este va a usar las canciones más hermosas del mundo para conquistarla (Aunque le cueste)...
1. Conociendo al trio de desgraciados

**La Musica****d'amore**

**Capítulo 1**

**Conociendo al Trio de desgraciados**

**¡Advertencia! Insultos hasta las manos por parte de Chiara y Arthur (por Inglaterra es una pequeña la parte)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya y la pareja principal es Spamano...**

Mi nombre es Chiara Vargas, vale nose como voy a explicar la basura que me acaba de pasar, pero es sencillo, mi torpe hermana Felicia y su estupido "Macho patatas" me acaban de obligar a ir a España para ver un puto concierto que patrocina una taberna de mala muerte en Madrid. Yo la verdad como siempre no tenia ganas de ir, pero...

-Andiamo sorella...Ve~

-Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no haria caso a tus peticiones idiota, así que no incistas –me recoste en el sillon con el mando a distancia, eso me permite no prestarle atencion.

-Anda, no seas así además no vamos a estar solas –¿a qué se refirio con no estar solas?, ahí me levante de bruces- Ve~, Luddy viene con nosotras...

-Estas bromeando verdad ¡¿Dime que estas bromeando?! ¡No quiero a ese armario andante con nosotras me oyes! –la empeze a sacudir como una gelatina, estaba que me salia humo de los oidos, yo no recibiria a ese maldito alemán en mi casa por 5° vez consecutiva, y la ultima casi le arrojo spaguetti a la cara, por mala suerte Felicia me paro la mano.

-¡Ve~... Sorella no va a pasarnos nada! –porque siempre pone ese careto, que como todos los santos días nunca me da ternura, en serio nunca, y no me miren así porque les agarrare en sus sueños ¡Maldizione!

-No confio en ese figglio di puttana, mira si te lleva a un albergue transitorio, que Dio no lo permita – se me quedo mirando de una forma muy melosa y ya conozco esa expresión. Sin duda me persigue la desgracia.

-¡Sorella!

-¡Aléjate de mi stupida, lo que dije no significaba que andes pegada a mí como una garrapata! ¡Aléjate joder! –me la saque lo más pronto posible.

-¿Pues que dices?...Ve~

-¡Agh! Bueno está bene, pero con una condición –le señale con mi dedo índice, y ella con su típica cara de no comprendo ni Jota.

-Si… –seguía con esa cara de idiotez.

-Me tienes que comprar una caja de gelato por todo el año, capici –yo tengo una mirada amenazante, tan amenazante que asusto hasta al mayor de mis primos, y que creen ¡Funciona!

-C-claro que s-si…Ve-e~- estaba muy asustada, ¡bah! No le va pasar nada, sigue viva.

-Vale, con que no lo hagas ya verás lo que le pasa a tu patatero ¿me has oído Felicia? –volví a mirarla con mi mirada de asesina serial, debo admitirlo pero cuando hago eso siento poder. Nunca me oyeron eso.

- S-si s-sorella, io lo prometo – y ahí ya le metí miedo del todo, me encanta hacer eso.

-Bene, entonces andiamo –lo dije resignada ya que no podía hacer nada con su cara de niñita triste, ¡Ay! Como odio que me haga eso.

Más tarde…

Buono, como menudas veces han hecho conmigo, me sacaron de mi cómodo departamento en Roma para irme a España. ¡Pregunta! ¿Cómo es que tantas veces me han cagado los dinosaurios? Vale ya sé que no es muy cierto pero parece que si me han arruinado la existencia al sacarme de mis comodidades (aunque fueran mínimas) y ellos saben que soy más perezosa que una lombriz así que no esperen nada de mí.

…o…

En el avión, ¡agh! Era un asco ver a mi sorella pegada a esa patata gigante, si hubiera tenido una metralleta para tirarle tiros o acido clorhídrico para tirarme en los ojos hubiera estado feliz internamente (nunca han oído ni visto esto, capici). Bien, en fin estaba tan aburrida que empecé a mirar el fondo de la mísera nada que estaba abajo y que paso, vale, un pájaro di merda me destrozo con sus "desechos" la ventana del avión, (como lo desollaría a ese bicho, me las va a pagar). Así que cerré la maldita persiana y tuve que dormirme forzosamente para no ver aquella escena tan patética.

Después de 2hs con 20 minutos bajamos del avión, y era un día horrible allí en Madrid ¿Quién coño organiza un concierto en un bar y con lluvia? Tenían que estar flipados los del grupo y el dueño del bar también, que se maten.

Caminamos 14 calles desde el aeropuerto, hicimos una pasada rápida por la Puerta del Sol –cosa que Felicia no pudo resistir en sacarle fotos, ¡agh! Que insoportable-, y luego de 1 hs y 30 minutos después, encontramos el maldito hotel llamado Atena´s palace, ¿Por qué carajo se llama así? Seguramente el dueño seria un griego, pensándolo bien, si, efectivamente era un griego de aspecto muy dormitado y con lo que parecía un gato recostado en su hombro, vaya esa cosa peluda si es un gato.

-Hola…a…todos –ese tipo habla más lento que una tortuga, me mire con Felicia y la tonta no sabía ni que decirme.

-Ve~… Ciao estaríamos buscando una habitación reservada al nombre de las hermanas Vargas –porque tenía que decir hermanas.

- No crees Felicia que es un poco precipitado –por fin concuerdo en algo con el gigantón patatero- tú hermana no aporto nada al viaje -¿qué acaba de decir?

-¡Oye! ¿Qué acabas de decir bastardo patatas?, vuélvelo a decir y te mandare a toda la mafia siciliana me has oído – ¡Já!, se creía que porque soy mujer no dirijo a nadie está muy equivocado, ahora va a ver, esos bigotes van a estar listos, lo único que espero es que mi primo no me mate por utilizarlos.

-Bien, como sea…Uff…- ese imbécil me acaba de ignorar con un suspiro, ya esta, voy ponerlo en mi lista negra definitivamente.

Luego de que me desestimara el enorme tubérculo, volvió el griego para guiarnos hacia el pasillo donde teníamos que asentarnos. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de n° 23 D, el ateniense raro nos dijo esto…

-Cualquier…cosa…me llaman…mi nombre…es… Heracles Karpusi –Quede media idiota, se nota que no habla con claridad este sujeto, o yo era la única loca que no lo entendía.

-Ve~…Grazie –Mia sorella tan confianzuda como siempre, pero la muy tonta se ve que fue lo único que tuvo en la cabeza.

-Grazie, y ahora lárgate que no te voy a dar nada de propina –le cerré de un portazo y me dirigí a la hermosa cama que me esperaba, para tirarme a dormir toda la maldita noche que me habían quitado en el avión.

….o…

Dije hermosa cama, dije que iba a dormir lo que me merecía, ¡pues no pude dormir maldita sea! y ahora les voy a decir porque merda sucedió: Pasa que Felicia y el alemán tuvieron…una…una "noche movida" ¡puaj! Que asco me da volver a recordar esas imágenes, me tuve que colocar una almohada en la cabeza y con ella la cobija de la cama –esto lo hice aunque me muera de calor-, todo para evitar ver o escuchar esa porquería, que no les miento parecía una película porno. Y por esa razón no pude pegar un puto ojo durante la madrugada. Por eso mi inepta sorella se levanto felice y yo con unas ojeras que llegaban hasta el piso por su culpa.

-¡Oye Felicia! –ya me hervía la sangre, con eso también ya estaba tronando mis nudillos.

-Ve~… ¿Qué sucede sorella? –porque tengo que convivir con alguien así, explíquenmelo porque io no lo sé, además la inútil se viene con un pote de gelato napolitano, y pues ¡Me dio hambre joder!

-Me le tire encima- ¡Voy a matarte me oyes fuerte y claro! ¡Como osáis hacer esas porquerías en mi presencia, te ahorcare! ¡Además con la patata cervecera! ¡Yo a ti te mato! ¡Quede traumada por vuestra culpa!

Y en ese mismo instante apareció el patatero como mediador de la pelea…

-¡O-oigan!, ¡¿qué está sucediendo aquí?! –grito con esa actitud seria, que da temor a cualquiera, pero yo soy mujer y además no me dan miedo los hombres ni siquiera un insípido alemán.

-Ahí le respondí yo "con educación"- ¡Sabes lo que sucede maldito cazzo, es que tú y mi hermana tienen un grave problema con la oración "Idos a un hotel"! –ahí está, que se jodan por molestarme a las 3:30 am.

-¿Así qué nos escuchaste? –se puso ruborizado, yo me le quería reír en su rostro serio.

-¡Claro que sí, tengo oídos potato man! ¡¿Qué os creéis que era lo que había debajo de mis sabanas?!¡¿Un gato?! ¡Pues no! -¡Ay dio! Que ha pasado con estos dos, este hombre llego a joderme la famiglia.

-P-pues, no es lo que parece ¿verdad Felicia? –Ese mastodonte humano miraba a mi incompetente sorella que estaba sonriendo como si no pasara ni un camión por la ruta, suerte que no la termine tirando a un bote de basura.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hablan mi hermana y tú? –en serio le debieron anexar su cerebro cuando nacimos.

-Nada, tú hermana y sus celos irracionales –este chaval está mal de la cabeza.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué celos irracionales ni que ocho cuartos idiota?! Solamente no quiero que la volváis más zopenca de lo que es, es eso – ahora yo sentía la cara caliente, maldita Felicia.

-Ve~… -y el tubérculo la miro de arriba/abajo, y asintió.

-Tienes razón es un poco zopenca, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, a-además e-está bien conmigo –volvió a ponerse ruborizado, con su faz seria y tartamuda, es un deleite para mis ojos.

-Vale, como sea, voy a caminar un poco, por cierto ¿a qué hora es el estúpido concierto? – me estaba colocando la chaqueta, cuando mi sorella me dijo…

-Es a las 20:30, y no tardes, además no podemos dormir la siesta hoy…Ve~

-¡Agh! No importa yo te avisare cuando este por aquí cerca. Adiós boba y cosa amorfa, nos vemos a las 18:00 – de ahí me fui directo a la escalera, baje y salí al exterior.

La tarde fue prácticamente una porquería, me lleve 20 euros que no me alcanzaban para nada, entre a un shopping en donde los vendedores eran pésimos –tenían ropa horrible que no combinaba y encima de todo ni siquiera los vestidos concordaban-, me pisaron 50 personas al pasar por la entrada, me han tirado un baldazo de agua sucia desde una terraza, un carnicero también hizo lo mismo pero esta vez con sangre mezclada junto al agua y la legía, y no pude comprar helado. Que día miserable, pero por suerte cuando llegue al hotel, la tranquilidad estaba de sobra, supongo que el patatero y la nula se fueron de compras, así que aproveche y me fui a dar una ducha.

Después del baño salí, y note en el frigo que había un papel que decía así:

Ve~ Ciao sorella, con Luddy nos fuimos temprano al bar, así que si puedes vente a las 19:00 pm. Ti amo.

Pd: El bar se llama, Big Ben's tower o algo así.

-Pensando- Solamente mia sorella no sabe cómo se llama un bar, ¿Mmm? Hay otra escritura, ¡Agh! Es insoportable ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió esto?

Pd de la Pd: Tú hermana dice (Por si la letra es ilegible) que el lugar se llama The Big Ben´s Tower, es un bar ingles en el centro de Madrid.

Ludwig…

-De verdad, como quieren que me mueva todo el día, acabo de llegar ¡maldición! –la calentura de saber que en algún momento cuando vaya para allá les arrancare la cabeza.

Si, arrancarles la cabeza, ven así de sencilla es mia vita llena de imperfectos que en algún momento voy a arreglar si es posible, y ya sé cómo, para eso necesito 2 bolsas de plástico y una pala, ¡ay! No, eso me va a costar demasiado, además me tengo que mover, no, mejor no lo hago.

En ese momento ahí estaba yo rompiendo los papeles, a veces me sacan desquicio pero que podía hacer, tenía que ir sin hacer escándalo o me mandarían de nuevo a Italia, eso significa que me aburriría demasiado. Así me busque, sin ganas, la mejor ropa que podía tener para un día de lluvia, ósea cuero: Una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones de cuero negros, una camisa blanca y unas botas negras, con todo eso salí a las apuradas del hotel a un paso apresurado chocándome con cada pelmazo que había en la calle, hasta también un auto con otros tres pelmazos se pasaron jodiendo y derrapando a mil por hora…

-¡Oigan idiotas más cuidado que no ven que hay personas, joder! –Les grite lo más fuerte posible me hacia enojar el hecho de que me pudieron haber dejado plana en la acera.

-Un idiota de cabello castaño desordenado salió por la ventanilla- ¡Perdoooon, pero llegamos tarde al centro! –Y de ahí al meterse de nuevo adentro el muy estúpido se pego con el marco de la ventana, quede muy furiosa, es un idiota monumental.

-¡Agh! Shnshshshsh bastardo bshsbhshsh –yo estaba insultándolo por lo bajo, la gente me miraba raro, pero a mí ni me importaba, y pues que me miren no más.

Llegue a la esquina y estuve preguntando a medio mundo donde demonios encontraba aquel bar, todos me decían: "2 manos a la izquierda" o "es aquí cerca solamente tienes que rodear la avenida", camine 5 hs (sentido figurado obviamente, fue hasta las 7:30 pm, pero me canse y me hizo perderme, no crean que soy tonta, pero me cuesta llegar ¡joder!) hasta que por suerte lo encontré, es muy pequeño, tiene un aspecto vetusto (típico de los ingleses), y con techo de madera vieja, totalmente una inmundicia. Entre y estaba repleto de gente hasta el gorro, cualquiera se apoyaba en mi, tuve que patear a varios; algunos estaban con sus botellas de cerveza, otros con copas de vino, otros con whisky ¿en serio? ¿Quién pediría whisky a las 7 de la tarde?, el que lo hacía debería ser un borracho nato. Toda esa gente me incomodaba, y justo cuando creí que no podía ponerse peor…

¡Chigiiii! – me di vuelta y encontré un matorral peludo.

-Hello, welcome Young lady, I do something for you? – parece que era un tipo que tenía dos orugas como cejas, y hablaba con acento muy refinado, seguramente era el dueño de este basurero.

-¡Maldita sea ingles! ¡Me has asustado joder, tú y tus enormes cejas! –Me iba a dar un paro, maldito cejón le voy a rapar la cara.

-Fine, yes i´m the owner , and what´s your problem with my ayebrows? –estoy loca, estudie un poco de ingles en el colegio y estoy segura que pregunto ¿qué problema tenia con sus cejas? Si tengo un problema, casi me muero de un ataque al cuore.

-¡Cazzo, casi me matas de un susto, depílate las cejas que pareces un alíen! –en serio, ahí empezó a insultarme en su idioma, luego se calmo y me comenzó a hablar en español para tratarme bien.

-Vale, señorita ¿qué desea tomar? –estaba a punto de decirle que deseaba que tomase el unas buenas pastillas para dormir, pero no era necesario, el tipo tenía muchos cuadros de unicornios, hadas y duendes en la pared, ya se había traumado bastante con el té que se toma en las mañanas.

-Una copa de vino de la Toscana –si es que tenia, espero que sí, yo no tomo otra cosa que no sea vino y si me daba cerveza se la arrojaría a la cara peluda que tiene.

-Ya va llegando –llego más rápido que un tren.

-Espero que sea el mejor vino de la Toscana "Jack el envenenador" –le cambie el "destripador" por el "envenenador" por lo mal que cocinan los ingleses, hasta a uno en un restaurant le escupí la comida y me fui sin pagarle nada, que se jodan por querer matarme- Te salvaste, esta bueno.

-Veis, ahora necesito algo *cof *cof –me estaba poniendo la mano para que le dé…a ya se.

-Ni loca te voy a dar propina cejón – el sujeto peludo se quedo sorprendido y otra vez procuro insultarme en ingles, como fuckin shit o you going at a hell, esas imbecilidades.

-I'll kill Italian, i´m not bad cook, your food sucks... – me empecé a alejar harta de sus insultos poco creativos.

-Bla,bla,bla si como sea –yo movía las manos en la forma de me importa un sorbete, y así era- ¡Para la próxima que te den un día de Spa gilipollas!

Grazie a dio que me fui de al lado de ese cejón lanudo del dueño y busque a mi torpe hermana, trate de registrar su rizo por todos lados; en una mesa había "chinos", en la otra creo que era un ruso con sus hermanas (raro, una parecía muy loca), en otra era un grupo variado, una chica de cabello castaño claro con una flor hablándole a un sujeto de ropa muy elegante que la miraba serio, y sonaba con acento alemán (Que mal, esto está repleto, nunca me libero de ellos), también había un polaco con un lituano hablando de cosas que no me interesan… Etc. Y a continuación entre tanto ecosistema extraño, pude localizar a mia sorella inepta agarrada de aquella patata gigante en el medio de toda la gente rara que había y ella ahí no más colgada, ¡agh! Que repugnante, pero me tuve que sentar igual con mi cara de traste aunque no les gustara.

-Ve~…-mi hermana y su cara de memo.

-¡Córranse infelices que no puedo sentarme! –estábamos apretados, la verdad no me importaba ya que la faz del patatero tenia señales de estreñido, es más su sufrimiento era música para mí.

-Ve~…que bueno que has venido, estaba preocupada –seguía en su modo de mentecata, no era necesario que se preocupara por mí yo ya estoy grande para arreglármelas sola.

-Felicia no es necesario que te preocupes yo sé cómo cuidarme no soy una niñata como tú –me cruce de brazos y la mire de reojo tratando de no caer en su jueguito de siempre.

-P-p-pero…Ve~ -otra vez no, esos gestos de bebe triste, como me enferma.

-¡Agh! Bueno retrasada, n-no quise decir eso –ahí me calle, estaba con cara seria y la estúpida no paraba de mirarme con su típica fachada de estoy en la nada-Pero no me mires así que me pones nerviosa –me aleje unos centímetros, ya me estaba perturbando.

Allí como ya dije era variada la extrañeza, todos sentados charlando, había muy poca gente parada; eso si había un gritona en la mesa de al lado –supongo que es una estadounidense- con una chica que estaba muy calmada y creo que tenía un oso de peluche –portaba pinta de canadiense- hablando de que la muchacha yanqui era una impresionante heroína y que si yo no estaba equivocada, el cejón ingles lo iba a reconocer cuando se le prenda fuego esta pocilga. Creo que eso es razonable, por lo menos si se le incendia puede remodelar, que no le vendría mal.

Les digo la verdad la música alguna que otra era pasable como:

*Love strong

*It´s only rock & roll

*Rehab. Etc

Estas eran canciones admisibles, en especial las The Rolling Stones (o algo así) supongo que no le iba tan mal si tenía ese tipo de temas para escuchar, pero que importaba, si parecía el eslabón perdido con tremendas cejas.

…..O….O…

Ya pasaron como 20 minutos desde que llegue hasta ese lugar, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, y me parece que los imbéciles que tenían que tocar tardaban demasiado…

-Oye Felicia, juro que si los perdedores que tenían que tocar no vienen no va a haber pizza por 2 meses ¡¿Me has entendido?! –le mostré mi puño como amenaza y su cara se congelo de miedo.

-Ve…~, no, no lo hagas sorella juro que van a venir…Ve-e…~ -de verdad, es muy poco seria cuando respecta en jurarme las cosas.

-Espero que así sea, porque si no –volví a intimidarla.

-Ve~...ve~…capisco –vale, ahora si se la saque barata.

-Perfetto – Infinne un rato estaría en paz. Hasta que el cejudo se subió al escenario…

¡Agh!, fine… ¡Lady´s and Gentlemen! ¡Presented them!-By a long Wait- ¡The bad touch trio!

-¡Ay, no! Mi hermano va a salir –el patatero se tapo con la mano su faceta abochornada.

-¡Oh! Que interesante, no sabes cuánto me interesa tu vida –obviamente que estoy siendo sarcástica, porque iba a ser sincera con esa cosa que corrompe a mi hermana pequeña, estoy siendo clara por decima tercera vez que no me importa lo que hagan mientras me mantengan con mis ojos en su lugar.

-Bueno, dejen de pelear…ve~, que ahora salen…ve~ –porque se impresiona tanto por ver a un grupo de idiotas tocando.

-Vale –y ahí me quede, refunfuñando y maldiciendo a los 4 vientos.

…O….O….O….

Luego de 5 minutos se presentaron, al principio un albino subió allí (supongo que ese era el hermano del tuberculoso), detrás un rubio que poseía un careto de depravado y atrás de ese el otro… ¿eh? Esperen, ese es el mismo que me pidió disculpas cuando casi me atropella, maldito bastardo lo voy a degollar, por lo menos así va a aprender a no pasarse de listo con los peatones.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Seguro que vienen a ver a mi asombrosa persona! –Pobre macho patatas, por primera vez lo compadezco demasiado, hasta yo estoy decepcionada con la sorella que me ha tocado- ¡En especial el señorito que está en la mesa 16! –incluso el sujeto estirado se sintió avergonzado.

-¡No Gil, nosotros hemos venido por las belles femmes! – el rucio degenerado se expresaba mucho peor de lo que lo hacia el patatero mayor, es que era desagradable, le mandaba besos a todo el público. Y cuando me refiero a todo el público, es a todo, en especial a los hombres, comprendido el potato man que le tapaba los ojos a mia sorella, yo por suerte le hice fuck you y el muy asqueroso se quedo medio shockeado, después siguió con la repartición.

-¡¿Qué no habíamos venido a tocar?! –Que estúpido, inclusive sus amigos se pusieron embarazosos con lo que dijo- ¡Bueno, que bellísima audiencia que tenemos hoy! ¡Supongo que tendría que presentarnos! ¿No? –otra vez sus subnormales amigos se quedaron en versión de retraimiento, cuando el muy cretino español no sabía que hacer- ¡Bueno, mi nombre es Antonio, el es Gibert y el es Francis! ¡Y 1, Y 2, Y3!

¡Ay! Toda la muchedumbre me estaba pateando y haciendo pogo, pero que mierda se pensaban que era el lugar un estadio para hacer esas ridiculeces, sobretodo había empezado el "concierto" a las 9:00 de la noche, yo me estaba cayendo del sueño, no saltaba. A propósito mi inútil sorella bailaba mucho y la entidad desproporcionada era un robot, el figglio di putanna ni se movia.

Lo que me pareció más raro fue cuando me senté para relajarme y pude ver que el cantante –el bastardo español- me miraba con sus ojos verdes esmeralda iluminados –nunca me observaron expresar eso, ¿está claro?- Pero yo aparte la mirada y tome el bloody mary que deje arriba de la mesa disponiéndome a descansar. Se preguntaran porque pedí un bloody mary, vale eso es porque el pastor ingles del dueño no guardaba más vino, en aquel momento era pegarle o conformarme a tomar un trago, entonces me decidí por el trago así no me demandaba el muy bruto.

A continuación de 2 hs durmiendo en la mesa, mi anormal sorella vino a despertarme, que ganas de molestar…

-Ve~…Sorella despierta que los cantantes acaban de bajar para saludar…-¡ay! En serio y a mí que me importa. Estaba con un sueño y esta me viene a despertar.

-Déjala Felicia – por desgracia la patata gigante evito una vez más que asesinara a mi hermana a sangre fría.

-Y ahí se pudrieron mis ganas de dormitar- Hola bruder, como estas ¿has extrañado a mi gloriosa persona? -tenía que ser narcisista esta otra patata andante, y ¿Cómo demonios es que posee un pájaro en el hombro?

-¡Ay! –se sentía muy humillado, eso no me sorprende.

-Mira, hasta Gilbird se te sienta encima para saludarte, pero como no eres tan asombroso te va a dejar en 2 minutos- ese maldito pájaro voló de la cabeza del macho patatas y se fue a la del albino en un tris- Veis te lo dije…Kesesese~

-Ahí comenzó a acercarse el depravado, que por su acento debería de ser un franchute- ¿Pero quienes sont ces beautés? –ya con eso me convenció del todo.

-Ve~ molto simile –Felicia siempre crédula con todo, pero io no lo voy a permitir.

-¡Oye! No te acerques a mi hermana porque te capo franchute degradador –se lo dije bien cortante, pero el muy puerco cambio su rostro a uno muy granuja.

- No, no manquer no os pongáis así, no saquéis las garras chaton –ya en serio como lo aborrezco, me estaba sulfurando y no podía hacer nada porque si no me echaban.

-Párenlo o lo voy a golpear tan fuerte que no va a recordar como era su cara –apretaba mis puños, ya estaba preparada para darle su merecido, hasta que apareció al que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –ahí estaba el bobo, que careto tan idiota dio mio, siempre con una sonrisa que no se cansa.

-¡Oye! A ti te buscaba bastardo –me enfrente a él con toda mi furia acumulada- ¡Como te atreves a disculparte por la calle cuando casi me atropellas! ¡Eres un gilipollas de aquellas! –se quedo confundido y nuevamente volvió a reírse.

-Jajajaja, si, lo lamento, es que teníamos que llegar rápido y pues… ¿de qué hablaba? –bueno terminantemente es un anormal.

-Kesesesese~ ¿tú eras la loca que nos empezó a insultar? Kesesesesese~ mira Toño con quien te has disculpado –que tipo tan vanidoso-, ella es mi nueva "hermana".

-¡Hermana, tu puta madre patatero nevado! –por decir eso no lamento nada.

-Ve~ tranquila sorella todo va a estar bien…ve~ -me calme, baje las manos, conste que no fue por ella sino para no armar un tremendo desorden.

-Vale, pero no lo hago por ti –se lo dije claro.

-el patatero menor se dispuso a decir nuestros nombres a su raro hermano conjunto con sus amigos subnormales- Ellas son Chiara y Felicia Vargas.

-¡Yo soy su novia! –La deficiente de Felicia se le pegaba y el armario gigante se ponía cada vez más rojo.

-F-Felicia no…no digas eso ¿quieres? –se estaba poniendo pudoroso, y yo me divertía mirando esa expresión que tenia.

-¿Por qué?...ve~ -mia sorella y sus pucheritos que enternecían a todos, conclusión siempre era más tierna que yo.

-Vale, si e-ella es mi n-n-novia…Uff…-creo que al decir eso se ha desestresado, que poco orgullo que tiene, de ahí el bastardo español se apareció de la nada.

-Que bueno conocerte Feli espero que nos llevemos bien –el muy memo abrazo a mi hermana y ella le correspondió.

- Ve~ molto simile -¿Por qué? Esto me saca de onda, no me estaba gustando. Ya dije 30 veces que no es porque me importe.

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Por qué demonios tocas a mi hermana bastardo?! -otra vez me impuse a eso, no quería que pasara algo raro.

- ¡Oh! Chiari~ déjame –como es que se toma la confianza para llamarme así ¿Quién se cree que es?, encima me pone cara triste.

-¡Me llamo Chiara no Chiari, idiota! –le propine un golpe que le dejo doliendo la mejilla derecha.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió, Jajaja, anda déjame Chiari~ que te invite algo para recompensarte el que casi te atropelláramos –este sí que es un memo, se le nota a 15 m de distancia.

-No lo sé, eres un bastardo idiota y seguro que tus amigos son más idiotas que tú –sí, eso también se veía pero a 50 m de distancia.

-¡Anda! No me tengáis que hacer recurrir a otra cosa – ¿Cómo qué? ¿Ahora qué idea brillante tiene el genio?-, voy a ir a tu casa a buscarte si no aceptas- de verdad haría eso, quería verlo intentar.

-Luego hablo el franchute salido- mon ami estas actuando muy mal con la femme, porque no se van a otro lado, ya sabes más privado Ohonhonhonhon ~ –bueno, esto ya era demasiado.

-Fran no te pases –por fin un poco de cordura demostró el bastardo- solamente a un restaurante, demás lo hare si ella quiere –su rostro se ilumino, parecía un dibujo animado.

-Vale haz lo que quieras me da igual – palabra seca, no me digne a hablar de más.- Pero, quiero que me lleves a un lugar bien italiano, nada de porquerías de aquí ¿capici?- Le exprese con el seño fruncido, no respondió con más que una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Os lo prometo vais a comer muy bien –si indudablemente era un imbécil.

-Va-vale c-como sea ¡Vámonos Felicia! –En ese instante sentía que mi cara se volvía una estufa- ¡Andiamo ragazza stupida! –Tuve que ir a por ella para sacarla y deje al patatero hablando con el imbécil de su hermano mayor.

-Ve~ ¿porqué me sacas? –se estaba quejando, pero no le hice el menor caso.

-Ya no te muevas tanto faltan 13 calles más tonta –ahí le calle la boca, obviamente que para dejar de quejarse le tuve que dar mi móvil.

La arrastre básicamente las mismas 14 calles hasta el hotel. Cuando entramos se había dormido, la desperté y la mande a la cama. Ella se fue muy agotada mientras que yo me fui a cambiarme por el pijama y a buscarme un vaso de agua. Mientras me servía el agua fue cuando escuche que se abría la puerta…

-Chiara…

-¡CHIGIII! –ahí le tire el vaso de agua en la cara al patatero, que me miraba como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo.

- T-Te traje algo que me dio Antonio para ti-que expresión más rara, se quedo asustado y se fue a dormir.

Yo quede como ¿qué carajo paso? No me gusta que me agarren por atrás, es como desear querer morir en mis manos –de susto o de una operación de una explosión del bazo-.

Quede media aturdida, a continuación volví en mí, cogí el papelillo que había en la encimera y decía esto:

Hola, por si no me recuerdas soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo el cantante del grupo que has visto esta noche –el no se acuerda que me vio o es más perdido de mente que Felicia- pues quería saber si estáis dispuesta a salir conmigo, ya sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero quería saber nada más.

Si cambias de opinión aquí está mi número de móvil: 1523456787 (movistar). Jajaja adiós

La mera verita no sabía si anotar el número o quedarme con el puñetero papel y nunca llamarlo. Me decidí al finale, anotar el móvil para llamar al día siguiente –con respecto a eso lo hice porque el bastardo me debe una disculpa, no por otra cosa- y me fui a dormir todo lo que me quedaba.

**Ciao, bueno voy a empezar diciendo que esta es una de las 1° (la otra no cuenta) en fin, espero que no me maten es mi primera historia, como siempre mi amiga me da un poquitín de ayuda (ella me retroalimento de esto demasiado). Espero que les guste, es el primer capítulo por lo tanto los personajes son un poco más tontos, pero conforme pasen los episodios ahí si van a empezar a ser más ligth di tutto. Arrivederci :D**


	2. Disculpas,comida y amigos espias

**La Musica d'amore**

**Capítulo 2**

**Comida, disculpas y amigos espías**

**Pov Antonio:**

Lalalala…que buen concierto que dimos, estuvo genial, maravilloso, esplendido y…ah, hola, no sabía que estaban ahí, creo que debo revisar más el departamento antes de entrar gritando como un loco jejejeje~.

Bueno, antes de contaros de mi vida les voy a decir mi nombre. Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, tengo 21 años, de sangre española original –guiño- y toco en una banda con mis dos mejores amigos (Gil y Fran, son los mejores, para mi perspectiva). En fin me gustan un montón de cosas, la paella, el flamenco (baile, no el animal, aunque me guste también jejeje), la corrida de toros en las calles de Valencia, tocar la guitarra y los ¡Tomates!...son muy ricos.

Hace 5 años que estoy en un proyecto con ellos para crear la banda, que va en buen pie (bueno por lo menos la disquera nos paga bien). A que no saben que tocamos por primera vez en un bar, por eso es que estaba cantando tan feliz, además allí conocí una chica tan mona, es un poco mal hablada pero es muy linda. Se lama Chiara Vargas, tiene 19 años (por lo que me dijo Lud) y es una persona majadera (que también me lo dijo Lud, ese tío es un genio), quiero conocerla, hasta ya le puse un mote "Chiari~" le queda tan tierno, además ya la invite a salir y Lud me dio su número de móvil para llamarla (como ya dije, y lo vuelvo a decir, es un majo el hermano de mi amigo).

Les voy a explicar cómo fue la cosa…

Vale, nos habíamos quedado un buen rato tomando unas copas en el bar donde dimos el concierto (cortesía de un "amigo") hablando de cómo habíamos quedado frente al publico…

-¡Has visto bruder como quede allí! ¡Soy asombrosamente genial con el bajo! –sí, mi amigo es un poquitín narcisista, pero es buena persona no se lo tomen a mal.

-Seee, bueno de todas formas debo admitir que estuviste bien –jajaja, creo que agrandara el ego de Gil si sigue haciendo eso- En fin ¿Cómo consiguieron esto?

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte tan atolondrado, no entendía nada porque estaba jugando a una aplicación donde debo alimentar a una tortuguita, es tan mini, me mata.

-Antonie, mon ami, se refiere al local –quede todavía sin comprender hasta que caí en la cuenta.

-Ahhh…ya entendí ¿Y qué quieres saber? –Todos se pegaron con la mano en la frente ¿por qué hacían eso?- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Nada, tú sigue jugando al no tan asombroso juego, que yo y franny le contamos –me miro tan inquisitivo.

-Vale…-le demostré una gran sonrisa y seguí divirtiéndome como un friki, pero continúe escuchando atentamente.

-Bueno, veis a ese cejudo de allá –le señalaba coqueto mi amigo francés- pues éramos muy enemigos en el instituto franco inglés y le dije que si no me daba la fecha en su bar, le contaría a todos que hablaba solo leyéndole al aire cuentos de Harry Popote.

-El cejudo se dio la vuelta totalmente furioso, conste que a mí tampoco me cae bien- ¡Oye! ¡¿A quién más le has contado stupid frog?! ¡Y por última vez es Harry Potter! –se fue de nuevo pisando fuerte los tablones del piso.

-Kesesesese~ este sujeto si se merece que lo internen –todo el tiempo me he preguntado porque tiene esa risa tan peculiar- Apropósito hermanito ¿visualizaste a Eli hablando de mi genialosidad? –siempre tan genial.

-Si bruder la vi y nos dijo que si te querías hacer el galán de nuevo tendrías que pensarlo dos veces porque si no te mandaría al hospital de dolor por patearte lo que no vas a llegar a usar con ella, ósea ahí abajo -¡Uhhh! Eso sí que le va a doler, Gil quedo con una cara de susto y luego volvió en sí.

-¡Já! Si se pone en ese plan mi asombrosidad nunca va a llegar a eso –tomo su cerveza, y le paso el brazo por el hombro- ¿Y tu como vas con tu Felicia? Kesesese~ ya llegaste a ese asunto con ella.

-Gilbo no seas tan descarado con tu frére, por ahí ya llego con ella cuando estaban en tu casa y tu nunca te diste cuenta Ohonhonhon~ -pobre Lud, lo estaban incomodando, yo por suerte pare la conversación para salvarlo.

-¡Oye Lud! –Me levante de la silla y lo mire interrogante-¿Cómo era que se llamaba la hermana de Felicia? –sonreí y todos se cayeron de sus sillas, hasta Lud y Gil escupieron la cerveza.

-¡Ehhh! ¡¿Quieres salir con Chiara Antonio?! –me observaron como si estuviera loco, en especial Lud que se quedo casi ahogado.

-Va, no precisamente, nada más quiero conocerla, además me cae bien jejeje~ -de nuevo todos me ojearon y se vieron entre ellos.

-Mira Toni, por la perspectiva que nos dio la femme hoy no creo que sea buena idea –a veces Fran decía cosas que ayudaban, otras que no tanto y otras que no servían, esta era una de las que no ayudaban demasiado.

-¡Por favor Lud! ¡Cuéntame más de ella! – ¡Nya! Yo quería saber y nadie me decía era frustrante, para eso siempre ponía mi carita triste.

-Uff…vale Antonio te diré para que ya dejes de hacer eso -¡Sí! Que felicidad-, Chiara tiene 19 años, es majadera, tiene el complejo de hermana mayor –aunque no lo admita-, no le caen bien los alemanes –dímelo a mí y a mi bruder-, nuestra comida tampoco y como es la gemela de Felicia le gusta lo mismo que a ella, en especial los tomates…-Ahí quede perplejo, en serio le gustan los tomates ¡Es igual a mí!

-¡En serio le gustan los tomates! –estaba que no podía más de la felicidad, que bueno había encontrado a alguien para mí.

-Sí ¿por? –quedo medio raro, estaba como sorprendido o yo estoy equivocado.

-¡Es perfecto! –Tengo que evitar gritarle a la gente cuando me emociono demasiado- ¡No sabes cuánto espere para saber de alguien así, que felicidad! –estaba muy contento, yo sé que hay algo que me va a gustar de ella, solamente tengo que encontrarlo.

-Kesesese ~ Toño no te sorprendas demasiado, se nota que ella no es muy afectiva –no sé cómo es pero tampoco debe ser mala, solo hay que sacar lo tierno de ella.

-Si, Gilbo tiene razón por cómo te ha tratado la primera vez se nota que no te resiste ni en pintura –Francis y su característica sinceridad.

-No, pero si es así no se abría puesto roja, si quieres mi prestigiosa persona con franny te ayudaremos a conquistarla –que buenos amigos, se preocupan por mi- Y para eso necesito a mi no tan asombroso hermanito para ello Kesesesese~

-Piensas en serio hacer eso, si es así conmigo no cuenten, me van a meter en serios problemas con Chiara –no lo creo, o si.

-¡Andaaaa, por favooor! –Puse la mejor cara de triste- ¡Dame su móvil!

-Bueno, está bien ¿tienes tu móvil aquí? –¡Yeh! Perfecto-

-Sí, si lo tengo, anda dime…

-1598764533, ya esta…

-¡Sí!, vale ahora te pasare mi móvil para ella, anota –le dije impaciente, estaba sacado de dicha.

-Vale, creo que Felicia tenía mi móvil en su bolso, pero por suerte siempre tengo una libreta por las dudas, toma escríbelo aquí…-me lo dio y le escribí mi número de teléfono.

- 1523456787…y ya está, ahí lo tienes y anote un pequeño recado para ella –jeje~ bueno no era tan pequeño pero haber si servía.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya porque parece que se fueron sin mí, nos vemos – y se desapareció, que esplendido lo que paso.

-Bueno mes amis, nosotros también debemos abandonar el puerto, ¿quién paga la cuenta? ¿Gil, Toni? –nos miro a ambos y nosotros nos miramos.

-Mi asombrosa persona pago la semana pasada –se eximio de toda culpa, que injusto.

-Yo, no tengo dinero y la ante semana pague yo –en serio la ante semana pague yo, ahora no iba a pagar por centésima vez- Así que Fran te toca a ti esta vez –se lo dije casi dando me la vuelta hasta que…

-Agarro su típico pañuelo y empezó a dramatizar- Antonie tú no me quieres, eres un mal amigo, no quieres pagar por mí.

-no se preocupen siempre se cómo lidiar con esto- Esta bien Fran pago yo –y ahí vi a Gil golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, yo no sabía porque lo hacía- ¿Oye Arthur? ¿Cuánto es?

-Llego el cejón a darme la cuenta- son 120 euros –tenía que ser una broma, solo tenía 100 euros en la cartera.

-Pero solamente tengo 100, te molesta si te paso los 20 restantes la próxima semana ¡por favoooor! –le dije suplicante.

-¡Agh! Está bien Antonio, pero esto va a la cuenta del bastardo del vino que tienen por amigo –tan amoroso el cejudo, siempre nos hace un descuento.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! –nos despedimos del cejón y subimos al Volkswagen negro que Gil saco de su casa a costas de Lud para que no lo matara.

…..O….o…..O…..

En el coche se me estaban cerrando los ojos del sueño, y como siempre terminamos casi en coma etílico. Lo peor fue a la mañana siguiente que nos despertamos dentro del auto…

-¡Auuh! Me duele la cabeza, eso no es nada asombroso – se quejaba Gil en un estado deplorable.

-Gilbo deja de quejarte, no sabes cuánto deseo que esto fuera un lecho de rosas – y tenía razón.

-Kesesesese~ Toño no se ha despertado aun ¿quieres hacer algo?

-Tú estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Ohonhonhonhon ~

Me desperté como a las 14:30 pm y me sentía raro, sentía que tenía frio…

-Oigan chicos –me estaba despabilando cuando divise que me estaban sacando fotos- ¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! –me tape con la funda del auto.

-Nada Toni, solamente haciendo una pequeña sesión fotográfica, a ver torero muestra el capote –se ve que no me he acostumbrado a esto demasiado.

La verdad que estaba bastante contento, para que me hayan sacado fotos comprometedoras (va no tanto, si no que estaban buenorras, que digo buenorras, espectaculares, que digo espectaculares, estaban hermosas, que digo hermosas…vale mejor paro, ya me entendieron y además me comporto como Gil)…

-Antonie, sí que te luciste en estas fotos, que te parece si se las mandamos a tu nueva conquista –Me guineo un ojo.

-¿A quién te refieres? –Otra vez se volvieron a golpear las cabezas con sus palmas- ¿Qué? Esta vez que dije.

-¡Agh! – Se quejo Fran que me miraba con una cara seria- Escúchame Toni, de quien te crees que estoy hablando…

-No sé, de quien hablas tú –me quede pensando por 3 minutos mínimo y…- ¡Ahh! Ya entendí, tú dices que se las enviemos a Chiari~ ¿verdad?

-Por fin captaste Antonie –me miro nuevamente haciendo una pequeña sonrisilla- Hay que mandárselas a ver si funciona y se pone ya sabes…-cambio la cara a una picara.

-Kesesese~ si, mira si sirve y ella te persigue tratando de atacarte –lo observe raro.

-Naaa, no creo –les dedique un movimiento de manos al no dar la posibilidad de que eso fuera verídico- Además si me atacara estaría con un cuchillo –es la verdad, no me quede demasiado preocupado.

-Bueno, yo creo que habría que mandársela ¿Quién está conmigo? –Fran se quedo visualizándonos.

-Vale, mi asombrosa persona te apoya, aunque lo mate y el funeral no sea nada barato –Gil y sus chistes poco prácticos.

-Yo también, aunque este un poquito en contra –afirme sonriendo.

-Perfecto, dame tu móvil que te las paso por Bluetooth –le di mi teléfono y me las paso todas para que yo se las pudiera mandar-…Bueno, ya esta, ahí tienes, y sería mejor que nos vayamos yo y Gil, así la llamas –me bizco nuevamente el ojo- ¡Adiós mon ami!

-¡Adiós Toño! –me saludaron y se fueron.

Y aquí estoy contándoles mi llegada hasta casa, la verdad que ahora no se qué hacer, yo supongo que llamarla no va a estar mal; si definitivamente voy a llamarla…

-A ver el número –empecé a marcar el número de teléfono-1598764533…-espero unos minutos, hasta que…- ¡Eh! ¡Está sonando!...

**Pov Chiara:**

Hola, me acaban de empezar a molestar de tan temprano, ¿qué? ¿Son las 2:51 de la tarde?, bueno que más da de todas formas esta vez descanse lo que me merecía…

-Ciao…-dije desperezándome- ¿Quién es?

-¡Chiari~! –que hace llamándome a estas horas, vale ya sé que no es tarde, pero no me gusta que me molesten.

-¿Bastardo? ¿Qué haces llamándome mientras estoy dormida? ¿Estás loco? –lo escuchaba detrás del teléfono dudando de porque me llamo y hasta también creo que de su propia existencia.

-¿Ah? En serio, yo pensé que estarías despierta, eso creo que lo debo tener en cuenta antes de llamarte –ahí me di un zape con mi palma en la frente, que tonto dios mío- Bueno, en fin ¿te decidiste por salir conmigo?

-No lo sé bastardo, tengo dudas de ir contigo, mira si te pego esa basura erótica el franchute que tienes por amigo –y eso era muy posible, para mí que de verdad le pega cosas pervertidas.

-No, no digas eso Chiari~ él es buen amigo –no, esto es inevitable, la idiotez al conocerla es muy duro sacársela de encima- Además te he dicho que te lo debía, porque casi te atropellamos, en serio déjame recompensarte, me dijiste que querías comer algo bien tano ¿verdad? –se ha acordado, yo pensé que las neuronas no le daban para pensar más.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Chiari~!, me llamo Chiara ¡Idiota! –le grite por teléfono y el tonto comenzó a reírse, no sé que es tan gracioso.

-Jajaja~ -me estaba irritando, pero trate de contar para calmar el enojo.

-Oye bastardo, acepto tu propuesta, pero es solamente porque me debes el que casi me matan –le dije tan tranquila como pude, pero en tono cortante no quería que supiera que si quería salir con él.

-¡Siii! –Casi me rompe los tímpanos- perfecto nos vemos a las 18:00 pm en el restaurante…

-Bene, Arrivederci –le dije así no más, pero no se escuchaba el sonido de cuando cortan un teléfono, sino como si se hayan quedado pensando.

-¿Eh? No entendí –otra vez me di un zape, que tonto.

-Te dije adiós bastardo, y no me vuelvas a llamar hasta que te avise que he salido ¿estamos? –estaba muy cansada no quería que me molestaran solo quería dormir.

-Vale, adiós – y corto, por fin corto, quería dormir un poco más hasta que…

-¡Buon giorno Sorella! –Entro mia sorella como una topadora a mi habitación gritando en forma demente- Vine a despertarte para comer pizza y ¿quién te acaba de llamar? ¿A qué es Antonio? –Me empezó a fastidiar con quien me había marcado al móvil- Anda dime quien es…ve~

-No te voy a decir nada porque no tengo ganas, y no seas inoportuna Felicia –la saque de la puerta.

-Ve~ por favor dime, no seas mala –no, esto no podía ser más insoportable, otra vez me puso su gesto de gatito con hambre- Dime nada más si es Antonie ¿sí?

-Uff…vale Felicia, si es Antonio –le dije resignada-pero no se lo digas a nadie –la mire fulminante.

-¡Sí!, bueno ahora después de ducharte baja que hay que comer –se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Me metí al baño con agua tibia ya que hacía calor, yo aunque no lo crean canto de vez en cuando, eso me calma, pero no se lo digan a nadie. Me vestí con unos shorts y con una camiseta de mangas cortas para bajar a comer.

-Sorella infinne has bajado…ve~-suspire profundamente rindiéndome, y me senté para agarrar una porción de la tabla- ¿qué te parece si más tarde vamos a comprar ropa? Ve~ –me pregunto tan ilusionada, no sabía que decirle, tampoco me agradaba mucho la idea de tener a mi hermana menor a cuestas todo el día, pero después pensé mejor- ¿Y qué dices? Ve~

-Vale está bien, pero no estés pegada a mí como una garrapata todo el día ¿entendido? –la observe frunciendo el ceño esperando una respuesta.

-Bene ve~, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a las 15:20 pm?, así llegamos rápido para que te cambies –me menciono tan contenta, supongo que esta ilusionada de que por fin tenga una cita, ¿acabo de decir cita? No, creo que fue mi imaginación.

-Y, ¿qué os parece?...ve~ –volvió a fijar su vista en mi.

-Bene, si Felicia acepto tu propuesta –miro su reloj feliz de la vida y se levanto agarrándome del brazo con el pedazo de pizza en la mano- ¡Oye! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿No veis que estoy comiendo todavía?

-Hay que irnos ya sorella tienes mucho que hacer para quedar bella come rosa –en serio ya eran las 3 y 20, si que se pasa il tempo.

-Vale, pero cómprame ropa linda –le indique, me mostro una mueca contenta.

Esto fue un comienzo de la tarde bastante larga, la torpe de Felicia me tiraba para todos lados preguntando por los zapatos, por la ropa, por todo, hasta que por fin algo le gusto para mí y creo que también me gusta…

-¡Ahhhh! Te queda bellísimo sorella…ve~ -le brillaban los ojos como un dibujito japonés.

-En serio Felicia, pues no te creo –le dije colorada, nunca me habían alagado de esa forma, y menos mi hermana menor. No se crean que me importe que me quede bien para el bastardo, si no es el hecho de estar presentable.

-Ahí apareció la dependienta, que aunque no lo crean era amiga nuestra- Si Chiara te queda bien el vestido, no te preocupes, lo único que espero es que el jefe no me corra por dártelo gratis o por saltarme 2 minutos en el trabajo para ir a comprar yaoi a la tienda de Sakura al final de la calle –si, era una fanática del anime homosexual y tenía un jefe muy avaro.

-Ve~ ¿en serio crees que Govert te corra? –mi hermana se la quedo viendo como si le fuera a pasar algo raro.

-No Feli, no creo que haga eso –Eli la visualizo con una cara de comprensión importante, yo en cambio hablaba y seguía mirando mi cuerpo marcado bajo el vestido.

-No, Eli yo creo que por tanto fumar lo que fuma ese holandés no te va a terminar distinguiendo, ni siquiera va a saber si eres tu o un teletubbie morado, te lo aseguro –afirme con control.

-See, Jajaja –esbozo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y de repente…

-¡Hola a todas! –Entro otra amiga- ¿Cómo van?

-Hola Emma –dijimos al unisonó, ella es la hermana del holandés avaro.

-Oye Elizabeth ¿está mi hermano aquí? -pregunto la rubia mirando a todos lados, yo nada más estaba concentrada observando el vestido.

-Sí, está en el fondo, se metió al baño para hacer quien sabe –sip, tenía razón, ese tipo era medio raro cuando se le ocurría.

-Antes de pasar para el baño, se fijo en mi- Oye Chiara te ves hermosa con eso, seguro Toni se quedara con la boca abierta al verte -¿Eh? Quien le dijo eso, yo no lo podía creer, me convertí en una estufa, porque demonios dijo el nombre del bastardo- jejeje~

-N-no es lo que crees, no me mires así –tenía una cara diabólica que compartía con Eli, me daban miedo las dos juntas, obvio que yo soy muy valiente, pero estas dos eran un peligro para el mundo normal.

-Anda, cuéntanos como sucedió jijijiji~ -me chocaban los codos entre las dos, como intentando que sacara algo.

-No, no les contare nada, además ¿Por qué les interesaría algo de mi vida? –las dos alzaron una ceja, escuchando a mi hermana diciendo lo que paso, sí que es bocaza la estúpida.

-le dio su teléfono, la llamo hoy para confirmar y ella acepto, eso es todo…ve~-me quede horrorizada.

-¡Felicia voy a matarte! ¿Cómo es que cuentas las cosas sin hacer reparo en las consecuencias? –fije mi vista en ella con enojo.

-Ve~ sorella tenía que contarlo, hace mucho que no sales y es la primera vez con un chico –aunque tenía razón de que salía más con mis amigas que con chicos, eso no era excusa para contarlo.

-Pero de todas formas está mal, no debiste haberles contado – no es que no sentía confianza con la húngara y la belga, pero yo sé cómo se comportaban cuando veían que alguien salía con un chico, en especial con un amigo de ellas- No crean que no confió en ustedes…

-Jajaja –se rieron a carcajadas puras- ¡Ay! Chiara, no te pongas así, nosotras vamos a ayudarte –comento Eli- Vas a ver que a Toni le gustaras –me di vuelta para que ella no viera mi cara sonrojada.

-No, no creas que lo hago por ese bastardo – le dije todavía con el rubor en mis mejillas, porque me pasaba cuando oía su mote, eso no era normal.

-Anda Chiara nosotras te ayudaremos, buscaremos unos lindos zapatos de taco alto para que te veas aun más linda con esto ¿te parece? –Emma me miro con su típica sonrisa de gato y yo solo asentí- y no te preocupes por lo del vestido que yo lo pago –yo otra vez asentí sin más remedio que acceder a los caprichos de la gente que me rodeaba.

-Bueno, vamos a prepararte así ya estas lista de ante mano ¡Seguiremos con las compras! –alzo su brazo en forma triunfante y todas nos quedamos dudando si al ver tanto yaoi no le había destruido lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, naa, no creo- Em, dile a Govert que si quiere me quite parte de sueldo del mes que viene ¡Y qué no me despida, que le repongo mañana las horas de hoy! –me sujeto del brazo y nos fuimos junto con Felicia a seguir recorriendo los comercios de Madrid.

-¡Si, no se preocupen! ¡Adiós! ¡Suerte con el cambio de imagen! –la veía alejarse rápidamente, mientras que a Felicia y a Eli se les caía la baba de la boca por las cosas que estábamos por ver.

A partir de ese instante la tarde se hizo un poquito más corta esta vez, ellas siempre trataban de escoger lo que mejor me convenía y la verdad que tuvieron muy buen gusto, en especial Felicia que se encargo de comprarme ropa perfecta…

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy porque también tengo una pequeña salida –nos saludaba Eli.

-Oye ¿no será con el macho patatas mayor? ¿Verdad? –le pregunte con el ceño fruncido, y ella se puso colorada.

-Jejejeje~ -una risita incomoda se le escapo- No, no, es solo que planee algo, ¿Tu también? ¿No Feli? –le hacia un gesto raro a mi hermana, hasta que por fin la tonta capto.

-Ve~…jejeje, see –comenzó a tener una mueca incomoda- Bueno sorella es mejor que con Eli nos vayamos, porque tenemos que hacer unas cosillas…ve~ -algo me huele mal en esta situación- Arrivederci –Eli la sujeto del brazo y se la llevo a rastras a no sé donde, eso demuestra que no puedo confiar en casi nadie.

Bueno, me despedí de ellas y entre a la habitación del hotel para cambiarme y maquillarme. La verdad que no fue tan agotador el paseo, además no tardamos tanto, me quedan como 2 hs antes de salir para el restaurant al que me iba a llevar el bastardo. Así que comencé a prepararme…

**Voces fuera, le toca a la narradora...**

Bueno, en estas ocasiones ya vieron que Feli y Eli se fueron dejando a Chiara sola en el hotel, pues ahora les voy a contar per que o para que sucedió esto.

Resulta que después de que todos los amigos en común de ellos se enteraran del encuentro su mejor idea es ayudarlos sin que ellos sepan, incluyendo a Feli y a Ludwig (Feli a su hermana y Ludwig a Antonie, aunque el alemán no quisiera)

-¡Hola Feli y Eli! ¡Bienvenidas a mi asombroso hogar! –el albino se apareció en la puerta de su casa, bien vanidoso y confianzudo de que no le iban a dar una colleja.

-Tengo gas pimienta y no tengo miedo a usarlo –le mostro el potente ahuyentador de ladrones y el "prusiano" se dio para atrás.

-¡Hola Gil! Ve~ -Felicia saludo como siempre, tan risueña.

-Hola Feli, pasa por favor –el joven peliblanco cerro detrás de si la puerta y la reunión empezó.

-Bueno mes amis, bienvenidos a la junta secreta para ayudar a Toni y Chiara, ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? –El rucio observo a todos- ¿Nadie?

-Yo propongo que le de tomates gratis como regalo….- Gilbert dio una idea tan mala que termino tirado en el piso por un golpe en la cabeza debido a que alguien le dio con un estuche de maquillaje, hasta su pajarito trato de ayudarlo, y este al no lograr nada se le poso en el pecho.

-Ahí tienes para dormir un buen rato –La húngara hizo un gesto de trabajo terminado.

-Gracias –aprobó el francés- ¿Otra idea que no sea mala? –cuando dijo eso, Felicia se levanto-très bien Feli –este ahora esta peligrosamente cerca de ella, por suerte Ludwig le paró la mano antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

-Ve~ yo propongo de anotarnos como clientes, vestirnos elegantemente y espiar como encubiertos…ve~ -la fachada de Felicia se torno alegre por haber dicho algo importante.

-Esa es buena idea Feli –Eli se paro aprobando la idea, mientras que los demás se fueron a cambiar, sin mencionar que a Gilbert lo despertaron 5 minutos después de lo susodicho.

Todos se fueron a cambiar, Felicia como ya prácticamente vivía ahí se puso un vestido azul obscuro y zapatos negros, con una coleta de caballo dejando de lado su típico rulito; Elizabeth un vestido negro de cuello tortuga con partes de encaje, una trenza de costado con una flor negra y tacos de punta negros; para il grande finale todos los chicos de traje, sí que es un gran final ¿no?

Bueno, en fin, los correspondientes salieron con sus novias y uno solitario (el franchute) para dirigirse al restaurant…

…..O…

En otro lado de la esplendida ciudad de Madrid, la mayor de las Vargas ya estaba lista, pero el bastardo tardaba demasiado en llegar, eso la estaba poniendo furiosa y se le ocurrió llamarlo para decirle todo lo que le tenía que decir hasta que por fin se apareció conduciendo una moto Honda de último modelo…

-Hola Chiari~-se presento frente a ella con una sonrisita-Venid conmigo –le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir y ella se la extendió sin más remedio- Toma, póntelo así si chocáramos no nos rompemos la cabeza jejeje~-apretó el acelerador y lo puso en marcha.

-Oye bastardo ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? –le pregunto en un tono muy enojado, y el español se limito a decirle sandeces durante todo el camino, cosa que a ella no le estaba gustando.

-Mi tortuguita tenía hambre y pues le tuve que dar de comer por eso es que tarde en venir por ti –la verdad es que a Chiara no le sorprendía demasiado que el bastardo tuviera gustos excéntricos.

-Pero ¿de qué tamaño es esa tortuga di merda para que tardaras tanto? –tenía razón, esa era una excusa muy pobre que le hacía sulfurarse, pero como siempre los métodos que le daba la húngara para relajarse eran efectivos, ósea contar de atrás para delante, eso lograba calmarla.

-No, jaja~ es una tortuguita virtual que puedo cuidar y pues se me olvido alimentarla, para eso estuve jugando toda la tarde, cuando fueron las 7:15 me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo y recordé lo de salir contigo –esto ya se pasaba de la raya, todo por una mísera tortuga que no existe, tenía que ser una broma muy mala.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡A ti solo se te ocurre dejar plantada a una mujer por tus estúpidos juegos! –exploto y comenzó a golpearle la espalda sacando aquella frustración.

-Jajaja ¡Auh! Chiari~ eso duele –hasta le estaba clavando las uñas en la camisa- Jajaja ¡Auch! Jajaja –seguía riéndose como si nada.

-¿De qué te ríes bastardo? –la mirada parda de la joven tana lo observaba con desprecio.

-Nada, es solo que me estas generando algo que nunca sentí hasta ahora – ¿y con eso a que se refería?, la chica lo visualizaba con desconcierto y de sus pómulos empezó a surgir un color rojo fuerte.

-N-No digas esas cosas bastardo que no me hacen gracia –la muchacha estaba a punto de que le subiera la presión, pero ya habían parado en el restaurant.

-Ven, yo te ayudo –Antonio le dio su mano nuevamente hasta que noto algo raro en sus mejillas- Chiari~ no lo había notado pero ¡Estas roja como un…Tomate! ¡Ay, que monada, mi lindo tomatito! –Estaba haciendo una acción incomoda de la cual hasta yo lo golpearía; esa era…picarle los mofletes como si fueran almohadones.

-¡Deja de hacer eso idiota! –Chiara estaba muy nerviosa- ¡En serio deja de hacer eso bastardo o te hare la vida añicos!

-Lo hare si prometes cerrar los ojos, vamos que estamos a 1 calle del restaurant y esto es nada más que el aparcamiento –la italiana no hizo más que un mohín y se entrego a que sus manos le taparan los ojos.

-Vale, pero no quiero matarme y si me pasa algo será tu culpa –le reprochaba mientras seguía con la vista nula.

-Sí, tú tranquila, solo confía en mí, un poquitín más y….-hizo una pausa, le destapo los ojos- ¡Aquí está! ¡Il Chiaro di Luna! El nombre es bien italiano, va creo jejeje ~ -rio nerviosamente.

-Si bastardo, tiene linda decoración, pero tengo que darle el visto bueno a la comida para venir de nuevamente –se cruzo de brazos y lo atisbo amenazante-

-Bueeno será mejor que entremos –este le abrió la puerta- Las damas primero –se demostró tan cortes que Chiara nada más paso sin darle las gracias, y el paso luego cerrándola tras de sí.

-O-

En el recinto se hallaban los 5 amigos sentados por separado en una mesa a cada lado de los "amantes"

-Oye Feli ¿tienes lista la máscara? –le preguntaba Eli a la tana menor.

-Si…ve~ -le mostraba el objeto, que luego se puso meticulosamente en el rostro.

Todos hicieron lo mismo como una señal al ver que entraba la "pareja" deseada…

-Mira Feli, Chiara esta hermosa con el vestido verde que le has escogido, y sin mencionar los zapatos de taco alto negros, y como se ha peinado, le queda bellísimo –a la húngara se le salían lagrimas de los ojos al ver a su amiga arreglada.

-Ve~ tienes razón se ve splendida mia sorella –las dos se quedaron atontadas viéndola.

-Oigan, quieren comportarse –dijeron al unisonó sus compañeros de treta.

-Vale –las dos muchachas se calmaron, apenadas por su acción.

-Pero un poco de razón tienen las chicas, Chiara se ve de pasada con eso –el francés se estaba volviendo un peligro para la gente.

-Fran ya cálmate que te está viendo la gente como un rarillo, y eso no es nada asombroso mi no tan asombroso amigo –Gilbert por ese comentario recibió una colleja por parte de su hermano menor que lo dejo nuevamente inconsciente y a merced de su pajarito que de nuevo sin lograr nada se le poso nuevamente pero esta vez en la cabeza.

-Gracias mon ami Lud –el franchute hizo un gesto cordial al hermano de su amigo.

-De nada –expreso el alemán menor-, ahora comportémonos porque de esto no se tienen que enterar, y si se enteran será por separado, nosotros a Antonio y ellas a Chiara –si que el sujeto tenía un complejo militar.

-Vale –y de ahí en más siguieron observando.

…..O….

Mientras tanto en la parte del medio la "pareja" estaba sentada cómodamente mirando la carta, cuando a Antonio se le ocurrió hacer una especie de movimiento raro con los brazos…

-Fusosososo~ -eso sí que era raro, Chiara lo examino curiosa.

-¿Qué demonios haces bastardo? ¿Te atragantaste con el pan? –la italiana estaba bastante asombrada por la idiotez de su acompañante.

-Nop, estoy tratando de alegrarte fusososososo~ -seguía fijándose extraña en la forma que se comportaba el español-Anda, pon una linda sonrisa tomatito fusosososo~ - como era de esperarse, por hacer eso Chiara se sonrojo y a su vez recibió un buen golpe en el estomago por parte de la chica.

-¡Te dije bastardo que no me llames así! Y lo tienes bien merecido pero hacerte tantas confianzas –en algún sentido hay que apoyarla, se lo merecía de alguna forma, además la había hecho ruborizar.

-¡Auch! Chiari~ eso duele, por favor tomatito no seas así…-el español la fisgo con un careto de perrito mojado.

-N-No me pongas esa jeta que no me gusta cuando me hacen eso – es verdad ella no se podía contener cuando le ponían caras tiernas, pero nunca lo iba a decir- ¡Agh! Vale bastardo, pero que te quede claro que por esto me compras helado –Toño asintió y se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa.

Pidieron un vino tinto traído de Valencia más o menos cosecha del 83´, y pasta abundante de salsa de tomate con queso parmesano arriba. La cena estuvo un poco pasada de tono en algunos momentos.

Como por ejemplo cuando a la tana le quedo un poco de salsa en el labio, no sé si es extraño, pero de alguna forma el ibérico trato de hacer algo…

-Oye Chiari~ déjame ver algo –su dedo mayor estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara…

-¿Q-Qué haces bastardo? –se ponía cada vez más inquieta, hasta que…

-Tienes salsa en la boca, deja que te limpie –poso su dedo en el labio de la castaña mientras que esta se le ponía la cara como una estufa, de repente…

-¡Bésense, que mi asombrosa persona no puede esperar más! –Gil tenía que abrir la boca y delatarlos a todos los amigos de ellos, por eso volvió a obtener otro sopetón por parte de Elizabeth con un plato que luego ella pagaría.

-¡¿Qué hacen idiotas aquí espiándonos?! –todos se quedaron pasmados por la actitud de Chiara que se llevo arrastrando a Antonio fuera del local.

-V-Ve-e~ mia sorella se va a enojar mucho cuando llegue a casa –Felicia estaba muerta de miedo, porque ella sabía de lo que era capaz su hermana.

-No Felicia no te preocupes ella no te va hacer nada –el rucio alemán suspiro sujetando la cabeza de su amada amorosamente.

-Gilbert esto es tú culpa, ¿Cómo osas gritar eso en frente de ellos? Debería darte vergüenza – Eli estaba sosteniendo su bolso que tenía el tamaño de una alcancía pesada, amenazando al albino.

-No es mi culpa que mi genialosidad no se quede satisfecho con ver como mi mejor amigo le limpia la cara a la cuñada de mi bruder –inevitablemente la húngara volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con ese bolso en la cabeza y otra vez Gilbird no hizo nada más que sentarse a esperar arriba de su dueño.

-Oye Lud controla a tu hermano porque la próxima que lo haga ya te dije ¡al hospital! Adiós…-la húngara pago el plato y se fue de restaurant muy cabreada.

-Ve~…-Felicia se quedo muy dispersa mientras que Ludwig trataba de controlar sus impulsos asesinos.

-Feli mejor vamos al carro y de paso ayúdame a cargar a mi hermano a la parte de atrás –la joven tana asintió felice y ayudo a su pareja a cargar al hermano de este.

…..O…O….

En un parque fuera del restaurant Chiara y Antonio se encontraban allí caminando en la noche helada…

-Oye Chiari~ discúlpame yo no sabía que ellos estaban ahí jeje~- fue a lo único que pudo atinar a decir el moreno antes de que la joven se parara en seco.

-Bastardo, esta te la dejo pasar…-el ibérico quiso decir algo pero ella lo detuvo- aunque no fuera tu idea, te la dejo por esta vez –le menciono eso y siguió caminando, el español la siguió…

Tras media hora caminando Antonie paso por una florería a comprarle una rosa a la italiana, que aunque no parezca Chiara la acepto pero luego de un rato que le estuviera insistiendo con que le debía aquel regalo por la pésima cena.

-B-Bastardo n-no tuviste que hacer eso –la mayor de la Vargas se sentía abochornada- además no me importa la rosa, eso es un gesto cursi –eso hizo que el español por un minuto perdiera la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, pero después la recupero.

-Yo se que aunque no me digas, te pone feliz –eso la hizo ponerse más nerviosa…

-B-Bueno bastardo aquí está el hotel, ya puedes irte –en un susurro- gracias…-y se metió adentro del hotel para luego subir por las escaleras.

-De nada –dijo también por lo bajo.

En el celular, Antonio había recibido un mensaje que no dudo en leer…

-Mensaje- Antonie, envíale las fotos que te hemos sacado hoy…

De:Fran

Ahí se acordó que según lo que le dijo el franchute pervertido, el la tenía que conquistar empezando por lo visual, así que tenía que mandarle las fotos; sin dudarlo y ni pensando en las consecuencias se las envió una por una, hasta que se fue a su apartamento.

**Pov Chiara**

¡Agh! Que notte más larga, primero el bastardo viene tarde a recogerme y luego mis amigos (y conocidos, o mejor dicho detestables conocidos) me espían mientras estoy cenando ¿qué más puede ir peor?…esperen, me acaba de llegar un mensaje

-¡Ah! –quede sorprendida al ver que el bastardo me había mandado fotos suyas en calzoncillos dentro de un auto.

No lo puedo creer, esto voy a hablarlo con ese bastardo, y luego voy a charlar muy seriamente con Felicia sobre lo ocurrido esta noche, pero de que no se salva, no se salva.

**Ciao~ acá les traigo el 2° capítulo, la verdad que yo me volví loca como Chiara cuando me imagine esa escena, pero bueno a los hombres con buen corazón hay que perdonarlos aunque sean idiotas. Espero que les guste (acuérdense 1° historia) Arrivederci :D **


	3. Fotos raras, jefe raro

**La Musica d'amore**

**Capítulo 3**

**Fotos raras, jefe raro**

**Pov Chiara:**

¡Agh! Si me hubieran avisado que viviría por unos meses aquí –empezando por este mes hace 3 días- me hubiera buscado un trabajo, es todo tan aburrido; allá en Roma trabajaba en el estudio radio emisor de mi abuelo con mia sorella preparando los programas y realizando los 40 principales del mes, pero sin embargo cuando mi nonno se entero de que veníamos a Madrid eso me destruyo la rutina porque nos dio la mayor libertad, aunque no perdimos el empleo, de seguro el ya había encontrado la gente que nos remplazara a ambas.

La mañana es y será una completa molestia, cuando me desperté –seria más o menos a las 15 pm- me llego un mensaje de alguien que precisamente quería matar…

-Mensaje- Chiari~ ¡Buenos días tomatito! –no podía des admitir que me agradaba recibir mensajes de él, pero que me jodan de esta forma mientras me acabo de levantar es imperdonable.

-Mensaje mío- Bastardo, me acabo de levantar y quería saber ¿Por qué demonios me enviaste esas fotos? Apenas nos conocemos y ya me mandas cosas pervertidas –yo tengo razón, el no podía enviarme esas cosas, si no me conoce lo suficiente.

-A los 3 minutos respondió- Pues, Fran me dijo que siempre tenía que empezar por lo visual para conquistar a una mujer –se nota que el bastardo no tiene la menor idea de cómo atraerme, pero ya de por si se notaba que no era idea suya- Además no te parece que no me veía mal –porque siempre me hace sonrojar, si lo veo de nuevo voy a darle varios sopetones.

-Yo volví a contestar- N-no e-es eso bastardo, es que me pareció muy de repente, ni me conoces y ya me mandas fotos ¡Maldito depravado! –seguramente el se imaginaba del otro lado mi cara roja como un tomate y reía por ello- Mira no se qué te tomaste esa noche, pero por ahora no me envíes más fotos tuyas porque ni me conoces y te tomas demasiadas confianzas.

-…-los puntos suspensivos no se hicieron esperar.

-Conteste otro mensaje para que ya por fin pudiera quedarse tranquilo- Mira bastardo, no sé si quieres otra salida, p…pero no envíes cualquier idiotez, piénsalo bien antes de contestar…-lo envié y después de 3 minutos…

-¡Siii! Sabía que ibas a aceptar –en ese mensaje era obvio que ni pensó lo que le estaba planteando, ósea que él me quería pedir otra salida.

-E-Espera bastardo yo no…-me escribió otra vez.

-Bien, te paso a buscar a las 18:00 pm, te prometo que voy a ser puntual esta vez… ¡Adiós! –ahí dejo de enviarme mensajes, suspire hondo tratando de no golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, no podía creer el descaro de ese hombre.

Bueno en fin, no creo que la tarde-noche sea tan abrumadora como la que había pasado el día anterior. A propósito yo tengo que hablar con Felicia sobre ese tema que me costó una cena gratis….

Me levante de la cama con "tranquilidad" y baje las escaleras (El cuarto era un dúplex ¿lo he dicho? ¿No? Pues me vale) cuando llegue, nuevamente el macho patatas no estaba, con lo cual quedamos Felicia y yo solas, de esa forma era evidente que un aura maligna me cubría…

-Ve~ Buon giorno sore…ve-e-e~ -su cara cambio drásticamente a una horrorizada, y yo la comencé a perseguir azotando mi puño en el aire.

-¡Te matare Felicia Veneciana Vargas! ¡No vas a llegar a cumplir los 20 años! –seguí corriéndola.

-Ve-ve-veeeee~ ¡Sorella non ti arrabbiare! –no me iba a calmar hasta saber el porqué.

-¡¿Che non me arrabbiare?! –estaba con cólera, quería matarla, pero mis impulsos protectores me hicieron entrar en razón y deje de perseguirla, sin embargo continúe enfada aunque mi sed de sangre estaba disminuyendo.

-Ve-ve~ sorella ¿va tutto bene? –Felicia se acerco a mí con un deje de terror, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mejor se sentó a mi lado- Ve~, sorella no os pongáis así, yo no trate de hacerte daño, solamente queríamos ayudaros –me sujeto la barbilla con su pequeña mano, esa pequeña mano que recordaba en los brazos de mi madre, no se piensen que soy sentimental, es solamente que los recuerdos hacen estragos en mi.

-Felicia, no comiences con tus tarugadas ¿quieres? No me gusta que me sigan y menos para espiarme –en serio, no era necesario espiarme si yo llevaba bien el remo.

-Pe-pero ve~ -su cara de preocupación me dio un deje de tristeza, porque siempre la mala era yo, así que aunque no lo crean…

-Ven aquí stupida ragazza –le di un abrazo, eso se sintió raro, por lo general ella es la que se me pega como una garrapata, pero esta vez fui yo quien la consolaba- N-No f-fue mi intención h-hacerte s-sentir m-mal –tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar con claridad en ese momento-E-En serio…

-Ve~ -se poso en mi pecho y nos quedamos acurrucadas hasta dormirnos.

…..O…

Il tempo se pasó volando, eso significa que alguien interrumpió mi sueño…

-Chiara, Felicia, Chiara, Felicia –una voz gruesa me interrumpió en mis agradables sueños de la siesta.

-¡Ahh! –Entre las dos nos terminamos tirando del sofá, y pronto hable yo- ¡Maldito macho patatas me arruinaste la siesta! –Mi hermana estaba con sueño todavía- Luddy ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ve~

-Pues pasa que Antonio te llamo hace 3 hs y como no contestaste el celular tuve que atender yo –me observaba con su cara inmutable y yo lo mire con odio absoluto.

-¿Qué quería? ¡¿Y quién demonios te pidió que lo hagas bastardo patatero?! –tenía tanta exasperación por ese tuberculoso que ni dio podía calmarme.

-Quería saber en qué piso del hotel estabas, le dije que estabas en el 6 piso cuarto 23D –la jeta del patatero era muy seria y me estaba irritando.

-¡Ay, dio mio! ¡¿Esta aquí maldita sea?! –que paradójico fue que tocara la puerta….

-¡Hola Chiari~ soy yo Antonio abre la puerta así salimos! –la verdad me cuesta creer que una persona tan insistente y jodidamente sexy, dije sexy eso debió ser mi imaginación, venga al cuarto del hotel a molestarme.

-¡Felicia abre la puerta que yo voy a cambiarme de ropa! –me escape rápido a la habitación donde estaban todas mis cosas.

-Ve~…-fue a puros pasos rápidos a abrir la puerta-¡Benvenuto Antonie! –se escucho bene felice mia sorella de fondo.

**Pov Antonio:**

-Hola Feli~, buenos días Lud ¿y Chiari~ donde esta? –pregunte con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Se está cambiando, ya regresa, ven pasa y siéntate, ¡Oh! has traído rosas, a mi sorella le encantan… ve~ ¿quieres algo de tomar? –hice un gesto con la mano indicando que no quería nada y reí cómicamente mientras Feli se alejaba a la cocina para poner las rosas en agua.

-Oye Lud ¿Cómo va el negocio arquitectónico en Berlín que haz organizado? Gil me dijo que iba en buen pie pero tú sabes como es y según él, te dio su grandiosa idea jajaja~ -carcajee incomodo pero yo me llevo bien con Lud así que no me pongo tan nervioso.

-Va bien, es más, va mejor de lo que yo pensaba, si mi abuelo pudiera ver el progreso que hicimos allí estaría orgulloso – su cara se ilumino, aunque serio tuvo un pequeño momento de felicidad sonriendo ligeramente- Y tú ¿crees que puedes domar a la fiera? –volvió su seriedad, era rara la escena, parecía que hablaba con el padre de mi prometida o algo así jajaja~.

-Yo creo que sí, te apuesto a que puedo domarla y hasta acostarme con ella –puse 70 euros en la mesita de café, y me acomode con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Eso sí es peligroso, pero apoyo tu apuesta y hasta coloco en el poso 100 euros, el que pierda tendrá que ser cocinero del otro por todo un año –severo, expuso el billete y con nuestras mirada fijas dimos un apretón de manos sellando el convenio.

-Perfecto Lud –mi sonrisa se agrando aun más cuando vi a Chiari~ cruzando la puerta de la habitación.

-Buon pomeriggio bastardi –no entendí nada de lo que dijo porque estaba hipnotizado con todo de ella, encima se puso como tomate, que monada-Y ¿te quedaras ahí o me llevaras? –volví en mi cuando dijo eso.

-Jajaja~ vale vámonos –le sujete su fina mano por cortesía que aparto de inmediato, yo largue una risilla, que luego de la mirada fulminante que me mostró solamente asentí y seguí sonriendo.

**Voces fuera, le toca a la narradora…**

Vale, las miradas incomodas no se hicieron esperar hasta que la tana dio la primera palabra…

-Oye bastardo te parece venirme a buscar a esta hora cuando no remediaste lo anterior –lo de ir temprano a la hora indicada no era la mejor disculpa para ella, aunque no reacciono como él esperaba.

-Pensé que me ibas a gritar mucho peor jejeje~ -esa risa que largo la puso incomoda en el instante- además te quería mostrar todo Madrid, pero ya conociste casi todo así que no sirve jajaja~ -otra vez la carcajada la puso incomoda.

-P-Pues de todas formas no quería ir a ver tu capital bastardo -su sonrojo estuvo a mil en ese instante, y después el silencio, ese silencio que te cala hasta en los huesos.

Los últimos minutos estuvieron plagados de golpes, uno que otro insulto, sonrojos y muchos, muchos pero muchos abrazos amorosos que no fueron bien tomados por la mujer.

-Oye Chiari~ ¿cuéntame de tú trabajo? Porque me parece que te he en escuchado Rai…-si, la joven italiana estaba pensando como decirle que su abuelo era el jefe de la radio más importante en Italia.

-Pues, como decirte, mi abuelo es el dueño de la radio italiana más importante, yo y mia sorella trabajamos con él, yo presentando la música de los 40 principales y mia sorella como presentadora del matutino, no hay mucha diferencia –se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido-No sé ni para que te conté si ni me estas escuchando.

-El joven español estaba pensando- Si, te he estado escuchando –esa sonrisa tonta pero bonita a la vez la estaba no sé si molestando o gustando- lo que pasa es que un amigo mío tiene parte de la radio difusión de España y pues le puedo preguntar si te quiere contratar, porque perdió a un empleado suizo que se fue porque estaba harto de cómo lo trataba –Chiara no sabía si tenía tan mala suerte el sujeto o tenía tan buena suerte ella, estaba muy agradecida con el bastardo, pero es obvio que nunca se lo diría.

-Vale, me da igual pero si no me contrata me debes ya 3 cosas, mi casi atropellamiento, la pésima cena, el venir tarde y si se da la oportunidad a la cuarta… ¡Que me rechace tu estúpido amigo para el trabajo! capici – su observación mafiosa fue pasada de alto por el ibérico que la sujeto de la muñeca y se la llevo a rastras.

…O….o….O…..

Luego de 15 minutos insultándolo, la tana se quedo sin más que hacer y solamente se limito a ser llevada hasta el sitio…

La Bonita madrileña es un edificio gigante justo casi a 5 calles de la puerta del sol en el centro de Madrid, es la principal radiodifusión española que existe. Los dos llegaron y lo único que se le ocurrió a Antonio fue arrastrarla hasta el 5 piso del edificio.

Apenas entraron a la recepción, una chica de más o menos 20 años (en realidad con apariencia de 17), cabello rubio corto con un listón rosa, ojos aguamarina y un trajecillo color crema los miraba pasivamente, obvio que el español comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Hola Lilly, yo pensé que Rode te despidió a ti también –tuvo que embarrar la situación comentando en segundo plano "el despido" del hermano mayor.

-Hola Antonio, no a mi no me despidió, pero Vash si se llevo un mal trago –dijo la joven tranquilamente- todo por tratar de proteger sus cosas y encima de todo traer un revolver al trabajo – la chica ladeo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que no venias hasta tarde para ver si lo que Gilbert dijo era verdad -ósea atacar a su jefe, por invitar a la húngara a cenar.

-Jajaja~, además de eso vine a ver si todavía tenía el puesto por el cual tu hermano se fue –con una sonrisa gigante le presento a Chiara- Lilly ella es Chiara Vargas, la nieta de Rómulo Vargas dueño de la radio de Rai.

-Hola Chiara un gusto conocerte seguro que el sr Eldelstein tendrá ganas de verte, espera un segundo que lo llamo –la chica encendió el intercomunicador, y de él se oyó una voz grave pero muy refinada, y con un acento alemán, cosa que a Chiara no le agrado para nada- Oye Rode, aquí quieren verte…

-¿Quién es Lilly? –el austriaco le hablaba tranquilo.

-Es la srta Vargas y Antonio, están esperando a que les des el visto bueno para pasar a tu oficina –no se escucho nada y de repente la puerta se abrió dando el paso- Vale, ya pueden entrar aquí.

-Gracias, Grazie –los dos dieron las gracias en sus respectivos idiomas y entraron.

Una vez allí, la puerta se cerró y pudieron ver al austriaco sentado en su silla giratoria vestido impecablemente de traje, con gafas y mirando taciturno a la "pareja" ítalo-española.

-Buenos días Antonio, y tú debes ser la nieta de Rómulo Vargas, me sorprende que no vengas con tu hermana porque quería hablarles a las dos –el joven se paseaba observándola de pies a cabeza, mientras que la tana estaba con el seño fruncido y los pies golpeando nerviosos el suelo.

-Sí, ella es buena para el trabajo jajaja~ -dijo el español lanzando una carcajada, poniendo nerviosos a los dos contrarios.

-Antonio por favor compórtate en un recinto musical, no estás con tu amigo pervertido o el narcisista, ocúpate de estar en silencio idiota –lo miro fulminante y luego enfoco su rostro en la joven italiana- Yo se que tienes lo que se necesita para el trabajo, pero la pregunta es ¿podrás hacerlo? –el austriaco se quedo pensativo mientras se movía de un lado para otro- Vale willkommen obtienes el empleo –la italiana suspiro con alivio- pero…-regreso su pequeño grado de terror- tienes que venir impecable, sin hacer barullo y tampoco debes insultar a tus superiores, sino te largas –el joven hizo un gesto con el dedo pulgar a la puerta.

-Vale estirado, haré lo que tú quieras –Antonio movía las manos frenéticamente como un "no".

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado jovencita?! –la tana bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo, apretó los puños y no dijo nada más, mientras que el ibérico se la llevaba con cuidado, más o menos como si fuera una pancarta de película.

-Perdón Rode, va a venir el viernes a primera hora…Adiós –y se fue con la chica dejando perplejo al austriaco, que de pronto comenzó a gritar que si veían a Gil, le adviertan que él no estaba allí- Vale ¡Adiós Rode!, adiós Lilly –la chica los saludo y se fueron-…Ay qué bueno que te saque de ahí porque sino Rode te hubiera despedido antes de comenzar –el español sonrió.

-Bastardo ese sujeto es el que vi el día de tu concierto, de plano me callo de patada, aparte ¿por qué demonios me dijo señorita? A ese sujeto se le nota que tiene nuestra misma edad –Chiara se cruzo de brazos y empezó a sulfurarse de tal manera que Antonio comenzó a joder.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así, pareces un tomatito ¿ya te lo he dicho verdad?, aunque no lo creas Rode tiene 23 años –le picaba con el dedo índice las mejillas.

-¡Ya para bastardo tomatoso! ¡Deja ya de joder maldito cazzo! –Lo parto con un empujón-no me importa ya la edad de ese tipo, llévame al hotel que me canse de estar aquí –la chica se fue dándole la espalda, mientras que el ibérico hablaba solo.

-¿Y Chiari~ qué te ha parecido? –Se dio la vuelta- ¿eh? ¡Chiari~ esperadme! –la tana se fue dejándolo hablar solo.

La tarde noche fue algo calmado, no fue tan impaciente como la noche anterior, pero en cierta forma se quedo tranquila…

-Pues, creo que debería irme ya ¿no? –Antonie se rascaba la nuca en forma nerviosa.

-N-No s-se, si quieres vete yo estaré bien, soy fuerte no me pasara nada si es lo que crees bastardo –la muchacha se comenzaba a ruborizar y el joven aprovecho ese momento- ¿Qué haces bastardo? –estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara y/o boca…

-¿Qué crees que hago? –lo dijo seductoramente y le dio un beso apasionado, no como uno de película pero estaba muy bien.

-Se alejo de ella para justo después irse- ¿Ah? ¿Que acaba de ocurrir? – Se tocaba los labios dudando de lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego por la furia se puso roja-¡¿Bastardo que acabas de hacer?! ¡Luego voy a buscarte y voy a matarte! –lo amenazo fuerte pero este no la oyó ya que no le dio importancia.

La italiana, ya un poco más calmada entro por la puerta del cuarto; su hermana no estaba ni el patatero tampoco así que se fue a duchar, se puso el pijama, comió pasta (le dejo un poco a Felicia para que no se muriera de hambre), se cepillo los dientes, se fue a la habitación y puso la tele para luego quedar dormida….

**Pov Antonio:**

¡Ahh! Que feliz que estoy, acabo de besar a Chiari~, lo raro es que no me pateo mis partes nobles…, bueno pero al fin y al cabo logre algo. Luego de que salí del hotel fui al departamento de Fran, que queda a 4 calles del mío…

-Bonjour mon ami Antonie, que sorpresa encontraros por estos lares – le sonreí y pase muy contento- ¿Oye y porque tan contento? ¿Te salió bien lo de las fotos? Ohonhon~ -sonsaco su característica risilla y me dedico un pequeño guiño.

-Jajaja~, hablando de eso…-me interrumpió Gil en plena decadencia alcohólica.

- Gute Nacht Toño *hip ¿qué no estabas con la loca de Chiara? *hip –estaba ya mareado de tanta cerveza que tuve que cargarlo hasta la cama de Francis escuchando sus llantos…

-¿Porqué la húngara loca no acepta mi grandiosidad? *hip ¿qué tiene ese señorito remilgado qué no tenga mi grandiosa persona? Hip* -lo tiramos en la cama y lo único que pudo llegar a decir fue…- Lo odio…-y se durmió desparramando toda la cerveza por las sabanas que Fran acomodo meticulosamente en la cama, cosa que lo horrorizo.

-¡Ahhh! –grito como una colegiala y me entraron ganas de reír, pero tuvo que sacar su pañuelo y hacer un drama- Toni ayúdame, por favor las acabo de sacar limpias del tendedero –tuve que empezar a consolarlo porque estaba llorando y me hicieron olvidar lo que iba a decir.

-Vale Fran todo va a estar bien, tú sabes que por suerte la cerveza no mancha como el vino –ahí comenzó a tranquilizarse y me ofreció una copa de vino tinto.

Nos sentamos en el sillón rojo y comenzamos a hablar, yo de mi situación con Chiari~ y el de una canadiense que le gusto…

-Vale, Madelleine es un poco tímida pero me parece bastante linda y creo que podría empezar una relación con ella –me dijo meciendo su copa.

-Después de que Adrienne te dejo –sip, Adrienne era su antigua novia, era simpática pero luego lo dejo por el cejotas de Arthur, y él no quiso estar con ella porque su corazón le pertenece a una estadounidense.

-No, pero ella no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era aburrida –se poso sobre su mano derecha mientras la equilibraba con su codo en el brazo del sillón.

-Bueno espero que eso vaya bien y no termines en malos términos – le dedique una de mis múltiples sonrisas.

-Tienes razón, quieres que te ponga un colchón, sabanas y una almohada para que te acuestes aquí, y creo que yo también dormiré contigo sino te importa –se mostró tan alegre que yo también me alegre y le dije que sí, pero no sin antes hacer unas pequeña sesión de fotos.

-Traeré mi cámara, espera aquí –se fue rápido a buscar la cámara mientras que yo me senté a servirme otra copa de vino.

Regreso y me pidió que me pusiera en muchas poses sugerentes, con la sabana cubriéndome la cintura en el colchón, con la copa de vino tomando un trago, con una rosa, de espaldas mostrándome casi desnudo y según Fran "espalda perfectamente estructurada con un culo espectacular"; cuando termino de sacarlas…

-Parfait Toni, te luciste nuevamente –Miraba las fotos casi pegado a la pantalla que yo no más me limitaba a reír- Oye Toni dame tu teléfono así se las mandamos a la femme -yo se lo di y empezó a mandarlas rápidamente para luego devolvérmelo con una sonrisa picara- Bueno Toni ya esta, ahora a dormir –me dijo metiéndose en las sabanas, que bueno que había aire acondicionado.

-Hasta mañana- apague la luz y me dormí…

**Pov Chiara:**

¡Ay! Che palle, son la 1 de la mañana y me mandan mensajes por el maldito whatsapp, no, no otra vez, pero con una cosa distinta en vez de decir,** "que duermas bien Chiari~"** con su típica forma estúpida, dice **"Una creación de Francis Bonnefoy"**, ese franchute salido me envió fotos del bastardo pero más comprometedoras que las anteriores, no sé si enojarme o llorar; no, llorar yo, permitan mi risa sarcástica ja-ja , más bien me voy a enojar, pero mejor mañana lo haré porque estoy muy cansada...

**Ciao~ a tutti mi amici, bueno creo que este capítulo no lo hice tan largo como los anteriores, me sorprendo un poco de mi misma u.u, pero da igual hice lo que tenía en mente. Si quieren poner review estaré muy agradecida (sin insultos, ni tomatina per favore no usen mi querida fruta/verdura en mi contra) si me regalan una canasta de tomates me los comería directo Jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste (no me maten :P) Arrivederci :D**

**PD: Adrianne es Seychelles, ya que no tenía otro nombre :P Jajaja… **


	4. 1º día de trabajo y 1ª serenata

**La Musica d'amore**

**Capítulo 4**

**1° día de trabajo y 1° serenata **

**Pov Chiara:**

Maldito sol, no puede ser menos brillante, ¿qué es esto que tengo al lado?...

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Felicia qué demonios haces en mi cama!? –vi a mia sorella a mi lado, esa garrapata me estaba dando calor hace 2 hs.

-¿eh? –con su cara boba comenzó a tallarse los ojos.

-¡Felicia Veneciana Vargas saca tu culo de mi cama! –la empuje y esta callo de traste al suelo.

-¡Ay! Sorella ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ve~ - rodé los ojos molesta y ella solamente se limito a quejarse, que poco sentido de incomodidad que tiene.

-Porque tenía calor, así que ya no te quejes, anda levántate y pásame el despertador para ver que hora es porque comienzo a trabajar dentro de una hora –ella me observo con cara de poker, encogió los hombros, puso su típica sonrisa y fue a buscar lo que le pedí "tan amablemente".

-después de 5 minutos volvió con el aparato- Toma…ve~, buono iré a hacer el desayuno, te esperare abajo ve~…-y se fue.

-A ver…-mire el reloj y…- ¡Ahhhhhhhh maldizione! ¡Maldita sea llego 5 minutos tarde!

-Sorella ¿va tutto bene? –mi hermana llego desesperada.

-Sí, lo único que pasa es que ¡Llego tarde al trabajo stupida! –le grite furiosa y ella se quedo temblando.

-Ve-ve-v-ve~ io scusate –no le preste atención y me fui rápido a cambiar.

….O…..O…..O…

Me puse la ropa más elegante que encontré; un trajecillo negro, una camisa roja y zapatos de taco negros, me trate de peinar perfectamente con una diadema negra y siempre con mi rizo intocable en el mismo lugar; de ahí baje rápido, mia sorella me dio una tostada con mantequilla y me fui del hotel a puras prisas.

La calle era un tumulto de gente, y con tal de llegar rápido golpeaba a cualquiera, hasta que algo –mejor dicho alguien- me paro en la esquina…

-Chiari~ ¡Buenos días! –El bastardo estaba allí, no sé como es que siempre me lo encuentro en los momentos más inoportunos- ¿Llegas tarde al trabajo? ¿Quieres que te lleve? – no le mire ni le di importancia, hasta que casi al cruzar me sujeto de la muñeca y eso me empezó a sulfurar- Anda, vente conmigo que yo te llevo –me miro con su hermosa sonrisa; dije hermosa sonrisa, la que dijo eso no fui yo ¿capici?

-¡Agh!, no me toques bastardo tengo mucha rabia encima por tu culpa, así que suéltame o te tiro de la motocicleta –me zafe- Además tú no eres quien para enviarme nada que yo no quiera recibir, así que vete de aquí que no quiero verte –cruce la calle y seguí caminando.

-Escuchaba los gritos de ese bastardo llamándome- ¡Chiari~, Chiari~, esperadme no te enojes! ¡Yo no fui quien te las envió!...

-Pensando- No le des importancia, es un imbécil, un muy lindo imbécil, ¿eh? Porque dije eso si es un tarado, me vale; ahora espero que el estirado ese no me descuente la hora y media que estuve corriendo como en una maratón.

….O….O…O….

En el trabajo, la pesadilla se desato para mí…

-¡Señorita Vargas! ¡1° día y ya llega tarde! ¡Eso es inaceptable! –yo me limitaba a mirar al suelo, apretar bien los puños, yo pienso que si hubiera estado un centímetro más cerca habría hecho algo de lo que no me arrepentiría nunca- ¿Cómo le diré a los oyentes que su radio los decepciona para escuchar su música preferida? –ya me estaba hartando, pero no debía insultarlo porque me despediría.

-Si sr, disculpe sr, no sr, no volveré a llegar tarde ¿ya puedo comenzar con mi labor del día? –pude ver que paro de caminar y…

-¡Já! Disculpe mi risa, pero creo que hoy nada más va a observar, ya que llego tarde no puede demostrar sus muy buenas habilidades para pasar la música –esto tenía que ser una broma, si era la única para el puesto, aunque también podría haber otra persona ¿y si lo había?

-P-Pero es injusto…- cuando mencione eso me mando a callar.

-Papapa, ni una palabra más, tú eres una irresponsable así que por eso hoy no puedes dirigir los 40 principales del mes…-tenía un tic en el ojo de lo enojada que estaba, ese sujeto me había quitado el privilegio de mostrarle mis dotes de locutora- A parte en tu lugar lo va a hacer Lilly…-miro a la rubia y ella lo miro a él sorprendida, yo también me sorprendí.

-P-Pero sr yo no estoy preparada para ir de nuevo allí –el tartamudeo de la chica me ponía un poco nerviosa.

-Sin discusiones –dijo el estirado- aquí mando yo, tú eres buena para eso, además esta jovencita que está aquí llego tarde y eso aunque tenga buenas referencias es una falta de respeto, así que por hoy no va presentar lo que le toca, te toca hacer a ti el trabajo y fin de la polémica –nos callo y la observo de nuevo- así que ve a la cabina que yo aviso al productor que le de play…

-Si Rode –la muchacha rucia acepto, y se fue a preparar dentro de la cabina, yo quede muy cabreada.

La verdad que al observar bien la situación, me di cuenta que aquí no se expresaban casi emociones, todo era seriedad, nadie ponía corazón en las canciones…

-Bueno, vamos a mostrarles las nuevas canciones de la semana, empezando por Desbordante pasión de The bad touch trio, espero lo que lo disfrutéis…- la banda del bastardo ya tenía un tema sin usar plagio, y yo pensé que lo había visto todo, pero ahora veo que no.

G: Podemos lograr algo

A: No necesitamos ninguna razón

F: A esta edad

Todos: Nuestra vida diaria

La verdad que al comenzar a escuchar el tema mi piel se erizo, era como si una de las voces me llamara para algo, era raro…

G: soy verdaderamente invencible.

A: Lleno de energía

F: El amor es mi energía de conducción

Todos: Cada uno de nosotros a nuestra manera

-Me distraje cuando Lilly salió de la cabina- ¿Y qué te pareció? Digo, yo no soy tan experta como

Tú, pero sé que si está bien me lo dirás ¿no?

- Estuviste perfecta Lilly, no te preocupes –le decía tranquila para que no se alterara, ver a otra persona que no era yo ahí dentro era frustrante en sí, pero sin embargo el estirado tenía razón en que al mirar se podía aprender un par de truquillos.

F: Amour del lunes lindo

G: Estoy extasiado

A: Los hombres pueden ser tan pacientes

Todos: Todos los días, en negrilla

A: ¡Vamos!

F: El mundo está girando para siempre

G: más fuerte! Tan alegre!

A: Y tan maravilloso!

F: Confiando cuerpo a pasión locuaz

F: Vamos a pasar nuestros días en el color de las rosas

G: en mi manera impresionante

A: Riendo mucho!

G: muy divertido solo!

F: Encuentro de mejor calidad!

G y A: todo el mundo es temprano por la tarde

F: Huelgas y

G: publicaciones

A: y sus siestas son esenciales!

Todos: Libre sentimiento

F: ¿Quieres saber?

G: alguna vez no voy a parar

A: La cosecha es muy divertido!

F: Hablemos de amor

G: Solitaria pasión es el mejor, también!

G: Pasar nuestros días de humor alegre

A: bajo el sol

Todos: Todos los días en negrita.

G: ¡ Vamos!

A: El mundo está girando para siempre

F: Sentidos persiguiendo belleza

G: Codicioso!

A: Pasión hablador es bueno también, no es así!

A: Vamos a hacer mañana alegre también

F: Brillando en mi pecho

Todos: Abrazar nuestra actitud!

G: podemos lograr cualquier cosa

A: que no necesitamos ninguna razón Francia: En esta edad todo

A: nuestra vida cotidiana

G: estoy verdaderamente invencible

A: lleno de energía

F: el amor es mi potencia de todos

A: cada uno de nosotros, a nuestra manera

F: Cute mon amour

G: estoy extasiado

A: Los hombres pueden ser tan paciente

Todos: Lo nuestro cada día

A:Vamos!

F: El mundo está siempre girando

G: más fuerte

A: tan alegre

G: y así maravilloso!

F: encomendar al cuerpo locuaz pasión

F: vamos a pasar nuestros días en el color de las rosas

G: En mi increíble manera

A: reír un montón!

G: muy divertido!

F: Mejor calidad de rendezvous!

G y A: Todos tarde

F: Huelgas

G: actualizaciones de blog

A: y las siestas son esenciales

Todos: libre opinión

F: ¿quiere usted saber?

Esas palabras, esas estrofas me llamaban muchísimo la atención, de todas formas es muy poco probable que la haya inventado el, pero era linda la canción, no es que me interese, pero es linda…

G: yo no te deje jamás

A: Cosecha es tan divertido!

F: hablemos de amor

G: Solitaria pasión es la mejor! pasar el día en un ambiente alegre humor

A: bajo el sol

F: Lo nuestro de cada día!

G:¡Vamos!

A: El mundo está siempre girando

F: sentidos buscando belleza

G: tan codiciosos!

A: locuaz pasión también es buena, no es cierto!

A: Vamos a hacer mañana alegre demasiado

F: brillando en mi pecho

Todos: abrazar nuestra actitud!

G: podemos conseguir algo

A: no necesitamos ninguna razón

F: En esta edad

Todos: Nuestra vida cotidiana

G: soy realmente invencible

A: Lleno de energía

F: el Amor es mi poder de conducción

Todo: Cada uno de nosotros de nuestro propio modo

F: mon amour

G: me embeleso

A: los Hombres pueden ser tan pacientes

Todos: Valiente diario,

A: Vámonos!

F: El mundo gira para siempre

G: ¡lo Más fuerte! ¡Tan alegre!

A: ¡Y tan maravilloso!

F: Confiar cuerpo a pasión locuaz

F: vamos a gastar (pasar) nuestros días en el color de rosas

G: De mi modo imponente

A: ¡Riéndose mucho!

G: ¡Tanta diversión sola!

F: ¡cita de la calidad más fina!

G y A: cada uno es temprano en tarde

F: huelgas

G: actualizaciones del blog

A: ¡y las siestas son esenciales!

Todo: Sentimiento libre (gratis)

F: ¿quiere saber (conocer)?

G: no me pararé alguna vez

A: ¡la Cosecha es tanta diversión!

F: vamos a hablar del amor

G: ¡la pasión solitaria es la mejor, también!

G: Gastos de nuestros días en humor alegre

A: Bajo el sol

Todos: ¡Valiente diario!

G: Vámonos!

A: El mundo gira para siempre

F: Sentidos que persiguen a belleza

G: ¡Tan avaro!

A: ¡la pasión habladora está bien también, no es esto!

A: vamos a hacer mañana alegre también

F: Encendido en mi pecho

Todos: ¡Abrace nuestra actitud!

Al final de la canción, quede rara, había algo que notaba, pero no sé que es…

Que aburrido que fue el resto del día laboral, el pesado ese de Roderich me llamo 50 veces máximo para traerle café "que estaba muy frio, muy caliente, me queme la lengua, tráeme el periódico" ni que fuera un perro, encima de todo me gritonea…

-¡Vargas!

-¿Qué quiere sr? –fui lo más rápido que pude, estaba muy cansada, me tenia yendo y viniendo…

-Estos van a ser tus castigos cada vez que llegues tarde al trabajo, y siempre que llegues temprano te daré una recompensa en euros ¿qué dices Chiara? ¿Te apetece? –no sabía que decirle, todo este día me ha estado maltratando, pero pensándolo mejor el dinero era necesario, así que ¿Por qué no?

-Vale sr, el lunes voy a llegar a primera hora –eso obviamente lo dije para que me deje en paz, voy a tratar pero no prometo nada.

-Eso espero, a propósito quiero presentarte al productor… ¡Berwald! –en ese instante, un sujeto de 1.90 apareció al lado del estirado, se me congelo la sangre, este tipo no tenía casi expresión.

-Si sr –ya me estaba dando un escalofrió espectral…

-Te quiero presentar a Chiara Vargas, va a ser tu nueva compañera en la sección de la música –el sueco, porque seamos realistas tiene pinta de sueco además Roderich me lo dijo; me miro a mi, me extendió la mano en señal de un formal saludo…

-Yo me levante firme- un placer conocerte Berwald –y le estreche la mano también.

-Gracias, sr, permiso me retiro por el día de hoy hasta mañana –el sueco, se fue y quedamos nuevamente el estirado y yo.

-Adiós; bueno en fin todos son muy buenos trabajadores, falta 19 minutos para que termine el horario, quieres aportar alguna idea antes de irnos –me miro serio, yo solo asentí- Pues bien dime.

-Pues, quería saber si se podía poner un poco más de emoción al pasar la música, no basta con que la persona las diga, esa persona tiene que tener sentimiento al hacerlo, se entiende lo que digo –el mal intento de alemán me miro sorprendido, y luego relajo sus expresiones.

-Tienes razón, hay que cambiar el modulo de presentación, así atraeremos a más adolescentes y jóvenes adultos, estoy de acuerdo contigo –se levanto extendiendo su mano.

-Vale…-Yo me levante también y estrechamos fuerte las manos.

-Bueno, nos vemos los lunes a primera hora, todos enlistados…Adiós

-Adiós –dijimos al unisonó.

-Bueno Lilly, Io también me voy nos vemos el lunes y felicitaciones por demostrarme que tú también eres buena en la música –le mencione eso y vi que su mirada estaba brillosa de felicidad, en si me tranquilizo saber que contaría con alguien mientras estuviera trabajando allí-Buono io me voy…Arrivederci Lilly…

-Adiós Chiara~ - y me fui…

Que pesado que estuvo el día, lo bueno que voy a poder regresar a tomarme la siesta que me merezco….

**Pov Antonio:**

¡Auhhh! Es frustrante, Chiari~ me rechazo y yo pensé que iba en buen pie, ufff….ahora como voy a hacer para volver a conquistarla.

Que suerte que mis queridos amigos van a ayudarme, va eso creo jejeje~ ¡A la casa de Fran!

-Hola –lo salude con mi típica sonrisa que todo lo cura, pero en cambio el estaba bostezando y con toda la cara exfoliada- ¿Sigues así vestido?

-¿Y tú sigues así de sonriente? –me miro con mala cara, seguro que lo desperté en un momento estético jaja~- ¿Qué quieres?

-Vine a visitarte y de paso quiero que me ayudes con mi problema amoroso –le dedique otra sonrisa y el bostezo de nuevo.

-Mira Antonie ¿tú te crees que estoy apto en este momento para ayudarte? –se señalo a sí mismo y me quede pensando, luego moví la cabeza frenéticamente respondiendo que si sonrientemente- Pues no lo creo mon ami, estaba haciendo mi siesta de belleza reparadora ¿Cómo crees que estoy siempre tan bello? –Comencé a descostillarme de la risa- Vale mon ami, te ayudare, pero primero cuéntame que sucedió con la femme –como es que sabía lo que le iba a decir.

Le empecé a explicar el problema que tuve con Chiari~, se quedo shockeado, el estaba seguro que lo de las fotografías nunca fallaba….

-Bueno, ahora veo que cada femme es distinta, en especial Chiara, a ver qué podemos hacer…-nos quedamos pensando 5 minutos, hasta que Fran salto con una idea.

-Puedes tocar una canción en la calle del hotel con tu guitarra…-su cara se ilumino al igual que la mía.

-Tienes razón, es una buena idea, espero que le guste…-Me salían estrellitas como si fuera un anime, me encanto.

-Sí, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Gilbo, tu sabes que los amplificadores los tiene el…

-Vale, ¡Vamos! –Le señale la puerta-

-No, todavía no, espérame que me tengo que cambiar no puedo ir en estas fachas –quede perplejo y luego perturbado.

Luego de 1 hora, salimos de su piso, nos fuimos a buscar a Gil con los amplificadores, y después partimos al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Cuando llegamos, mis nervios ¿o era felicidad? O mejor, las dos cosas mezcladas se unían para darme una mejor visión de lo que quería hacer.

-Oye Antonie ¿quieres que nos quedemos a un costado viendo tu maravillosa actuación? –Fran me miraba pícaro, yo sonreí y asentí-Vale, lo haremos.

-Buenos, está bien si quieres que mi gloriosa persona se quede aquí, pues lo hare –Gil se que do a un costado.

-Espera –dijo Fran parándome- No todavía no empieces, deja que Gilbo y yo nos encarguemos de llamarla….Gilbo vamos a llamarla, apropósito ¿en qué piso esta?...

-6º piso, cuarto 23D, es un dúplex por lo que he visto –le respondí contento.

-Vale, Vamos….-se lo llevo a puras prisas a Gil, dejándome para mi preparación.

**Voces fuera, le toca a la narradora….**

Felicia se acercaba a la puerta que golpeaban frenéticamente…

-Ve~ ya voy ve~ -muy feliz, brincando- Ciao~ Gil y Francis ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –muy confundida, tan confundida que hasta se rascaba la nuca.

-Podrías despertad a tu sœur aînée, porque hay una persona que le quiere cantar algo especial –la sonrisa picara del rucio francés no fue muy entendida por la tana menor.

-¿Eh? – en confusión extrema quedo, así que Gil se metió.

-Nada, el no tan asombroso Franny dijo que queremos que despiertes a Chiara porque le quieren dar una sorpresa en la calle –ahora si estaba bien.

-¡Ve~!, vale yo ahora voy, entren, entren al cuarto, ya vuelvo voy a despertarla…-se fue a buscarla.

En el cuarto de Chiara, Felicia entro en puntitas de pie a despertarla…

-Sorella…ve~,sorella…ve~,sorella…ve~,sore….-casi la despertaba, pero justo cuando la iba a tocar de nuevo, la tana mayor le sujeto el cuello- Ve~ ¡sto affogando, io scusate sorella!

-Dime lo que quieres y te suelto stupida –le miro con una cara muy enojada, pero luego la soltó porque sabía que no podía matarla- anda, dime, ya te he soltado así que escupe la sopa.

-Te quieren en el balcón del edificio…ve~ –la observo con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Quién? Anda tonta dime –se estaba enfadando con su hermana.

-Ven y te mostrare…-la agarro de la muñeca para llevarla al balcón principal del cuarto, que estaba en el living- Miren Francis, Gil ya la traje aqu…¿Dónde están ahora? Ve~…

-Anda idiota dime ¿qué es lo importante que me quieres mostrar? –Felicia sin decir nada se la llevo al balcón.

-¿Qué es? –la italiana mayor observo a su hermana menor, y esta atino a señalarle a la calle.

-¡Hola Chiari~! ¡Vine a darte una sorpresa! –el español estaba en la calle con una guitarra, y sus amigos al costado.

-….-se quedo callada, pero parada ahí esperando.

-¡Te cantare la canción más hermosa del mundo!:

Yo tenía un botón sin ojal, un gusano de seda,  
>medio par de zapatos de clown y un alma en almoneda,<br>una hispano olivetti con caries, un tren con retraso,  
>un carné del Atleti, una cara de culo de vaso,<p>

un colegio de pago, un compás, una mesa camilla,  
>una nuez, o bocado de Adán, menos una costilla,<br>una bici diabética, un cúmulo, un cirro, un strato,  
>un camello del rey Baltasar, una gata sin gato,<p>

mi Annie Hall, mi Gioconda, mi Wendy, las damas primero,  
>mi Cantinflas, mi Bola de Nieve, mis tres Mosqueteros,<br>mi Tintín, mi yo-yo, mi azulete, mi siete de copas,  
>el zaguán donde te desnudé sin quitarte la ropa.<p>

Mi escondite, mi clave de sol, mi reloj de pulsera,  
>una lámpara de Alí Babá dentro de una chistera,<br>no sabía que la primavera duraba un segundo,  
>yo quería escribir la canción más hermosa del mundo.<p>

Yo quería escribir la canción…

- Ve~ sorella ¿no crees que es bellísima la canzione? –Le visualizaba, pero la mayor no se inmutaba, solamente observaba a su pretendiente, y ella casi al borde del llanto- ¿Va tutto bene sorella?

-…- seguía callada, escuchando.

Les presento a mi abuelo bastardo, a mi esposa soltera,  
>al padrino que me apadrinó en la legión extranjera,<br>a mi hermano gemelo, patrón de la merca ambulante,  
>a Simbad el marino que tuvo un sobrino cantante,<p>

-Pensando la castaña- sí que es un bastardo…

Al putón de mi prima Carlota y su perro salchicha,  
>a mi chupa de cota de mallas contra la desdicha,<br>mariposas que cazan en sueños los niños con granos  
>cuando sueñan que abrazan a Venus de Milo sin manos.<p>

Me libré de los tontos por ciento, del cuento del bisnes,  
>dando clases en una academia de cantos de cisne,<br>con Simón de Cirene hice un tour por el monte Calvario,  
>¿qué harías tú si Adelita se fuera con un comisario?<p>

- De repente apareció Ludwig al lado de ambas hermanas abrazando a la menor- Oye Felicia ¿qué está sucediendo?

-La castaña menor le respondió- Nada, solamente algo muy tierno, Antonio le canta a mia sorella desde la calle.

-El alemán pensando- Se las ingenio y bien Antonio, creo que por ahora no tengo oportunidad de ganar, por ahora.

Frente al cabo de poca esperanza arrié mi bandera,  
>si me pierdo de vista esperadme en la lista de espera,<br>heredé una botella de ron de un clochard moribundo,  
>olvidé la lección a la vuelta de un coma profundo.<p>

Nunca pude cantar de un tirón  
>la canción de las babas del mar, del relámpago en vena,<br>de las lágrimas para llorar cuando valga la pena,  
>de la página encinta en el vientre de un bloc trotamundos,<br>de la gota de tinta en el himno de los iracundos.

- ¡Eh! Blogs kesesesesese~ ¡Auch! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi asombrosa cabeza? –miro al francés.

-Porque no dejas que le cante la canción de amour a Chiara –con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Vale –se cruzo de brazos y siguió viendo la escena.

Yo quería escribir la canción más hermosa del mundo.

El ibérico hizo unos pequeños acordes con la guitarra al final de la canción, miro para arriba esperando una respuesta…

-¡¿Y Chiari~ qué te ha parecido "la canción más hermosa del mundo"?! ¡¿Estuvo linda como tú?! ¡¿No?! – el estaba sonriendo, y ella lo visualizaba muy sorprendida, pero después frunció el seño.

-¡Bastardo, vais a tener que cantarme muchas canciones para que yo te acepte! –Dijo eso y se fue adentro del cuarto nuevamente- Felicia, diles también a los subnormales de sus amigos que no vuelvan a entrar aquí ¿capici?

-Ve-e~, vale –bajo afuera para decirles…

…O…..

-Ve~, chicos volved cuando queráis, en especial tú Antonio, yo se que ella te aceptara, en el fondo es buena persona, tiene coraza fuerte para ocultar su fragilidad interior, nada más…Ve~ -la chica le sonrió, y este respondió de igual manera.

-Vale, ¡Gracias Feli! Nos veremos mañana, ¡Adiós! –se despidió contento.

-Au revoir Feli –se despidió.

-Bis bald Feli –se despidió.

-¡Arrivederci! –movía las manos en despedida.

**Pov Chiara:**

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, me sorprendió que haya llegado hasta este punto de conquista, me gusto, lo debo admitir, pero nunca se lo diré. Voy a seguir cortándole camino hasta que yo diga que es momento de aceptarlo en mi vida, pero por ahora que se joda.

Maldizione no me puedo dormir ¿qué voy a hacer? Seguramente mañana me despertare más tarde de lo usual. ¡Que va! No importa voy a estar bien…

**Ciao~ ¿Cómo están? Bueno debo decir primero que la última canción es de uno de mis cantantes españoles favoritos Joaquin Sabina "la canción más hermosa del mundo" y que utilice lo del canto porque me pareció lindo –puede que este algo quemado, ósea trillado, pero bueno :P-. Bueno espero que les guste, en el próximo aparecerá Antonella, van a tener que adivinar que o quién es Muajajaja-risa malévola- si quieren comenten (tomatina prohibida, es mi primera historia) o fav/folow con tomates fresquitos. ¡Felice Festa a tutti! :D**


	5. ¡Maldita Antonella!

**La Música d'amore**

**Capítulo 5**

**¡Maldita Antonella!**

**Pov Chiara:**

Merda, la madrugada fue eso, una merda, después de que el bastardo vino a joderme con sus canciones tiernas –porque dije eso, esa no fui yo- no pude pegar un ojo, y a esta hora hasta me cuesta ver mis manos…

-Ve~ Sorella a levantarse que ya está el desayuno, ve~-la veía tan borrosa que no podía distinguir su figura ni la de un teletubbie.

-¿Qué hora es stupida? –le pregunte con la voz tan pesada que paso de mi insulto.

-Ve~ son las 12 am sorella, ¿quieres café?, Luddy tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente a Berlín, y me dijo que se dormiría en el avión por lo que ocurrió ayer con Antonio…ve~ -su gestualidad boba con mi sueño incontrolable, que lindo dúo.

-Oye Felicia, si tráeme café y de paso pégate con la sartén caliente a ver si se te acomoda el cerebro –me miro asustada y bajo a servirme el café.

¡Agh! Che palle, otro mensaje, siempre la vida me da patadas aunque yo no las quiera, mire y era Elizabeth.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? –le conteste hastiada de tanta pregunta.

-¡Chiara dime si es verdad que Toni te fue a cantar a la calle del hotel! –estaba en lurias para preguntarme eso.

-¡¿Eli tú estás loca o qué?! –En serio tendría que estar loca para mandarme ese tipo de mensajes, y ¡pumm!, se escucho que la puerta del duplex se abría de par en par.

-¡Chiaraaaa! –Se escucho de fondo, era la voz de Eli, me sorprendí- ¡Chiara! –Cuando llego a mi habitación se puso a saltar como loca- ¡Chiara, cuéntame que paso ayer! –me estaba zarandeando de una manera que tuve que pararla.

-¡Eli para ya joder! ¡¿Te quieres calmar per dio?! -que molestia más grande- No sé qué quieres que te explique, ese bastardo me vino a joder a noche con su estúpida guitarra –estaba cruzada de brazos pensando porque mierda me gusto tanto que hiciera eso, no, eso era imposible, yo no podía estar pensando en eso, un salvador me saco de estas cavilaciones.

-¡Ouhh! Sabía que Toni haría eso tarde o temprano, es muy tierno, lástima que no estuve con mi cámara para captar el momento –se apeno, pero de que se apeno, de no estar como una desquiciada grabándome muda como una ostra- ¡Para la próxima avísame así vengo a grabarte! –sí, definitivamente esta loca.

-En ese momento apareció mia sorella- Ve~ Ciao Eli ¿qué haces aquí? –la boba contenta cambio su cara a una muy confundida.

-¡Feli~! – Se le lanzo a abrazarla- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Toni estuvo aquí anoche?! –sí, definitivamente todos están locos.

-Espera Eli ¿Quién mierda te lo dijo? –le interrogue dudando, hasta que creo quien fue.

-"El asombroso yo" me lo dijo –Maldito patatero del demonio, sabía que fue él, es un boca floja- pero no lo mates, le tuve que prometer una cita a cambio de que me expusiera la información –se puso como un perrito llorón, ¡agh! Odio cuando me hacen eso.

-Vale, no lo matare porque eres mi amiga y no te lo mereces –si no fuera mi amiga, ese patatero se lo hubiera merecido de buenas a primeras- Oye y dime una cosa ¿no se rieron esos subnormales por cómo me comporte? –me sentía muy molesta y avergonzada, maldito bastardo.

-Gilbert se rio un poquito y a Francis le dio ternura –idiota y pervertido, me voy a dar un festín de sangre esta semana- pero Toni estaba muy emocionado cuando lo hizo y cuando me conto –maldito bastardo sexi ¿eh? Yo no dije eso.

-Ve~ sorella es perfetto, hoy seguramente te va pedir salir…-se puso muy feliz por mí, yo no, yo seguía con mi misma cara de traste.

-¡No! –Grito Eli como para pararla en lo que dijo- hoy no puede –había un tono raro en su voz- fue a hacer algo jeje~ -risa nerviosa, sudor, algo me está ocultando.

-Eli hay algo que no me estás diciendo y quiero que me lo digas –la señale con el dedo y la mire mafiosamente.

-No Chiara, no puedo decirte –me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Bueno si no puedes decirme, le marcare al móvil –cogí mi móvil con la funda de la bandera italiana y empecé a marcarle-…está dando tono.

-No, Chiara no lo hagas –chasque los dedos y mia sorella la sujeto de los brazos para que no se moviera- Pierdes tu tiempo…

-Ya está –se escucho como si levantaran la bocina, pero el contestador sonó y algo no me gusto para nada.

"Hola, soy Antonio, en estos momentos no puedo contestarte porque estoy con Antonella, mándame un mensaje más tarde fusosososo~"

-en esos instantes me agarro un tic en el ojo de la furia-¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo y a la bastarda que esta con el de inmediato! –me fui a vestir.

-¡Ve~! ¡¿Sorella que sucedió!?...

-¡Ese imbécil me las va a pagar! ¡Después de venir a joderme con su guitarra a la 1 de la mañana me viene con esto! –estaba muy cabreada, no puedo creer que luego de lo que hizo ayer ahora me haga esto.

-¡Chiara! ¡No lo hagas! –Me quiso perseguir pero yo salí antes de que me siguieran.

-Ve~ sorella…

…..O…..O…..O…..O…..O…...

¿Porque me hizo esto?, es una maldito cazzo ese bastardo, lo odio, no puede tomarme de estúpida, es un imbécil…

El ponerme enojada nada más me saca problemas, comencé a liberar presión, comencé a llorar –cosa que nunca hago-, me senté en uno de los bancos que había en un parquecito allí cerca del hotel, justo pasó un puesto gelato y me pedí uno.

Me quede hasta muy tarde, aunque me moría de sueño emprendí rumbo hacia ningún lado, me fije el móvil para ver si había alguien que haya llamado y efectivamente Felicia me había llamado 70 veces en el resto del día, ya en la llamada numero 71 le conteste…

-Ciao Felicia ¿qué quieres? –no tenia ánimos de nada.

-Chiari~ ¿Dónde estás? –Era el bastardo.

-No me molestes bastardo, no quiero hablar contigo –no quería ni dirigirle la palabra, es un maldito bastardo mentiroso.

-Pero…-no llego a decirme nada porque le corte el teléfono.

Lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue recordar que la casa de Emma se encontraba a 3 calles de donde estaba; fui para allá y al llegar al portal toque el timbre…

-Hola, si quieres pasar paga 19 euros -¡ay no! El cabeza de repollo- Ah, eres tu Chiara, igual por eso paga 25 euros por venir aquí –que insoportable.

-Mira holandés con cabeza de repollo deja de joderme que no estoy de humor –la cara de leches que se trae este tipo es muy molesta.

-Vale, pasa –me abrió la puerta- pero si vas a estar aquí pagas 45 euros –le mire y se cayó la boca.

-¿Dónde está Emma? –le interrogue secamente, aunque se notaba que estuve llorando, pero no me importaba.

-En la cocina –también me respondió secamente- acuérdate me debes dinero por el tiempo que estas aquí –que sujeto más avaro.

-See Govert como sea –me di la vuelta y me fui a la cocina; cuando llegue Emma estaba secando los platos- Emma –le hable tranquilamente, tan tranquilamente que se asusto.

-¡Ahh, no se me acerque tengo un cuchillo! –la mire espantada, cuando se dio cuenta que era yo bajo el cuchillo y me saludo muy feliz- ¡Chiarita~! Perdón pensé que mi hermano dejo la puerta abierta y entro un ladrón jajaja~ -de repente se percato que estaba triste- Oye Chiara ¿qué te sucede?

-N-No me siento bien –estaba muy mareada.

-Ven, quédate tranquila y siéntate –me trajo una silla y me senté allí- Dime que está pasando Chiara –me miro seria tratando de sacarme las palabras.

-N-No me pasa nada ¿Qué estas insinuando? –le mire perpleja, no sabía que contestarle.

-Chiara…-me observo seria, ahí me rendi.

-Vale está bien te diré –suspire hondo- creo que el bastardo me miente –le dije bien claro, y se quedo muda, a continuación comenzó a reír.

-Jajaja~ no Chiara, no creo que Toni te engañe, yo lo conozco es imposible que eso pase –me mostro su sonrisa gatuna- quédate tranquila, todo va a estar bien –al mirarla asentí, y me dio un pequeño abrazo- ¿quieres que le avise a Feli que estas aquí? –yo asentí- Vale…

-Marco a su móvil-Está sonando, ahí está, Hola Feli –se escuchaban gritos de desesperación- ¡Ay! Toni deja de gritar, si esta aquí, espera que le pregunto, ¿Chiara quieres hablar con Toni? –yo hice un gesto con las manos indicándole que no frenéticamente- No, no quiere hablar contigo, ¿Por qué? Porque está enojada, si se pero no te voy a decir, dice que por favor le digas –seguramente hacia pucheros del otro lado, por supuesto dije que no y que lo descubra por sí mismo- Dice que lo tienes que saber tu –pobre Emma, la estaba metiendo en esto, así que yo me pare y le saque el teléfono-¿Chiara qué?...

-¡¿Por qué mierda no vas a llamar a la tal Antonella bastardo y me dejas tranquila de una buena vez?! –me cabree, quería meterme en mi cuarto desde la línea para golpearlo.

-No, Chiari~ no te hagas suposiciones Antonella es mi…-lo calle.

-¡Si seguro que tu amante bastardo estúpido! ¡¿Te crees que soy idiota o qué?! ¡No me quieras ver la cara! –ya no podía hablar más, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-No me dejas terminar de explicarte Chiari~, por favor deja que te explique –como ya dije debería estar haciéndome pucheros al otro lado de la línea.

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada, me viste la cara, eres un idiota! –corte el teléfono, estaba harta de escuchar pretextos.

-Chiara…-se quedo preocupada.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí hoy? –le consulte decaída por el sueño y la rabieta.

-Por supuesto que si Chiarita~, cuando tú quieras –me dio un abrazo y me acompaño a la sala de estar donde me iba a acostar.

-G-Grazie Emma –le dije, y me dormí.

**Pov Antonio:**

Que voy a hacer, otra vez metí la pata con Chiari~, ella me dijo que yo tenía una amante, pero se confundió, tiene razón soy un estúpido, no tuve que poner eso para los mensajes de voz en el móvil. Eli me aviso que se fue muy cabreada conmigo, Feli estaba indignada, y Emma enojada ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, no dude en irme a dormir, pero tengo que hacer algo para recuperar lo que me había ganado con tanto esmero, si lo hice la primera vez, lo puedo hacer las veces que se me ocurra, pero esta vez voy a tomar el móvil para hacerlo.

Tome mi móvil y la guitarra, le puse play a la grabadora….

-Chiari~ si piensas que soy una bastardo mentiroso como dices tú sigue creyéndolo, pero ¿tú crees que un bastardo te demuestre lo que siente de esta forma?...

De sobra sabes  
>Que eres la primera<br>Que no miento si juro que daría  
>Por ti la vida entera, por ti la vida entera.<br>Y sin embargo un rato cada día  
>Ya ves<br>Te engañaría con cualquiera  
>Te cambiaría por cualquiera.<br>Mitad arrepentido y encantado  
>De haberme conocido, lo confieso<br>Tú que tanto has besado tú  
>- Espero que esto sea algo que nunca pueda cuestionar –me decía pensando mientras recordaba la canción-<br>Que me has enseñado  
>Sabes mejor que yo<br>Que hasta los huesos  
>Sólo calan los besos que no has dado<br>Los labios del pecado.

Porque una casa sin ti es una embajada  
>El pasillo de un tren de madrugada<br>Un laberinto sin luz, ni vino tinto  
>Un velo de alquitrán en la mirada.<p>

Y me envenenan los besos que voy dando  
>Y sin embargo cuando duermo sin ti<br>Contigo sueño,  
>Y con todas si duermes a mi lado,<br>Y si te vas me voy por los tejados  
>Como un gato sin dueño<br>Perdido en el pañuelo de amargura  
>Que empaña sin marcharla tu hermosura.<p>

No debería contarlo y sin embargo  
>Cuando pido la llave de un hotel<br>Y a medianoche encargo  
>Un buen champán francés<br>Y cena con velitas para dos  
>Siempre es con otra, amor, nunca contigo<br>Bien sabes lo que digo.

Porque una casa sin ti es una oficina  
>Un teléfono ardiendo en la cabina<br>Una palmera en el museo de cera  
>Un éxodo de oscuras golondrinas.<p>

Y me envenenan los besos que voy dando  
>Y sin embargo cuando duermo sin ti,<br>Contigo sueño.  
>Y con todas si duermes a mi lado<br>Y si te vas, me voy por los tejados  
>Como un gato sin dueño,<br>Perdido en el pañuelo de amargura  
>Que empaña sin mancharla tu hermosura.<br>Y cuando vuelves hay fiesta en la cocina  
>Y baile sin orquesta<br>Y ramos de rosas, con espinas  
>Pero dos no es igual que uno más uno<br>Y el lunes, al café del desayuno, vuelve la guerra fría  
>Y al cielo de tu boca el purgatorio<br>Y al dormitorio el pan de cada día.

Y me envenenan los besos que voy dando.

Chiari~ lamento que hayas tomado de mala manera la contestadora, Antonella es la tortuguita virtual que te mostré la primera vez que te invite a cenar –le mande una foto- jajaja~ no es una chica, la única chica que me interesa eres tú, a ti te amo, y espero que me puedas dar el si alguna vez…

Termine de cantar la canción y decir las palabras, me fui a duchar y me dormí esperando que me conteste…

**Pov Chiara:**

Me siento muy culpable, no debí haberle gritado de esa forma, no, el es un bastardo mentiroso y se merece que le grite hasta el cansancio, esperen –suena el teléfono-

¿Una grabación del bastardo y una foto? ¿Qué será?

**Chiari~ si piensas que soy una bastardo mentiroso como dices tú, sigue creyéndolo, pero ¿tú crees que un bastardo te demuestre lo que siente de esta forma?...**

**De sobra sabes  
>Que eres la primera<br>Que no miento si juro que daría  
>Por ti la vida entera, por ti la vida entera.<br>Y sin embargo un rato cada día  
>Ya ves<br>Te engañaría con cualquiera  
>Te cambiaría por cualquiera.<br>Mitad arrepentido y encantado  
>De haberme conocido, lo confieso<br>Tú Que me has enseñado  
>Sabes mejor que yo<br>Que hasta los huesos  
>Sólo calan los besos que no has dado<br>Los labios del pecado que tanto has besado tú **

**Me quede escuchando, atentamente toda la letra y había cosas que me parecían tiernas y otras que me generaban más odio del que tenía dentro…****.**

Porque una casa sin ti es una embajada  
>El pasillo de un tren de madrugada<br>Un laberinto sin luz, ni vino tinto  
>Un velo de alquitrán en la mirada.<p>

Y me envenenan los besos que voy dando  
>Y sin embargo cuando duermo sin ti<br>Contigo sueño,  
>Y con todas si duermes a mi lado,<br>Y si te vas me voy por los tejados  
>Como un gato sin dueño<br>Perdido en el pañuelo de amargura  
>Que empaña sin marcharla tu hermosura.<p>

No debería contarlo y sin embargo  
>Cuando pido la llave de un hotel<br>Y a medianoche encargo  
>Un buen champán francés<br>Y cena con velitas para dos  
>Siempre es con otra, amor, nunca contigo<br>Bien sabes lo que digo.

Porque una casa sin ti es una oficina  
>Un teléfono ardiendo en la cabina<br>Una palmera en el museo de cera  
>Un éxodo de oscuras golondrinas.<p>

Y me envenenan los besos que voy dando  
>Y sin embargo cuando duermo sin ti,<br>Contigo sueño.  
>Y con todas si duermes a mi lado<br>Y si te vas, me voy por los tejados  
>Como un gato sin dueño,<br>Perdido en el pañuelo de amargura  
>Que empaña sin mancharla tu hermosura.<br>Y cuando vuelves hay fiesta en la cocina  
>Y baile sin orquesta<br>Y ramos de rosas, con espinas  
>Pero dos no es igual que uno más uno<br>Y el lunes, al café del desayuno, vuelve la guerra fría  
>Y al cielo de tu boca el purgatorio<br>Y al dormitorio el pan de cada día.

Y me envenenan los besos que voy dando.

**Chiari~ lamento que hayas tomado de mala manera la contestadora, Antonella es la tortuguita virtual que te mostré la primera vez que te invite a cenar jajaja~ no es una chica, la única chica que me interesa eres tú, a ti te amo, y espero que me puedas dar el si alguna vez…**

Abrí la foto y aunque me cueste admitirlo, la tortuga si era Antonella, me enoje con el por nada ¡agh! Que frustrante, pero no me importa, ahora por lo menos sé que tengo camino libre, no es que me importe ni nada, con solo torturarlo estoy bien.

-Mensaje- Bastardo, m-me p-perdonas –lo escribí con las manos temblorosas.

-Contesto más rápido de lo que pensé- ¡Por supuesto que si Chiari~! –uff…que alivio- pero quiero que nos veamos para confirmarlo –tenía que estar loco- ¿quieres ir a comer un helado conmigo mañana? –no sé qué decir, creo que va un poco rápida la situación y se está yendo al diablo.

-B-Bueno, n-no v-vendría mal que lo hicieras, d-digo me debes por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar hoy –le conteste un poco enojada.

-Dalo por hecho vida mía –me sonroje, maldito bastardo siempre lo logra- Adiós –me mando una carita feliz.

Me tire en el sofá con el móvil en la mano, no quería alejarlo de mí, no sé si me estoy enamorando de ese bastardo español de Antonio o que se yo, pero hay algo que me impide no estar lejos de él.

Sea lo que fuere voy a hacer que dure mucho tiempo, hasta que yo decida el momento…

**Ciao~, al final Antonella es la tortuguita virtual, ¡ay! Este Antonie Jajaja. Quería hacer medio triste y divertido el capitulo (la canción también es de Joaquin Sabina), la próxima si quieren los pongo en una escena ya un poco más caliente, levanten la mano si quieren. En fin, reviews –sin tomatina, primera historia- o fav/folow con tomates fresquitos para que su servidora se los coma. Arrivederci y un ¡Felice anno novo a tutti!, nos vemos el 1° de enero ;)**


	6. Belle rose anglo-français

**La Musica d`amore**

**Capítulo 6**

**Belle rose anglo-français**

**Un capitulo Franada para el día de hoy, dedicado a una queridísima amiga que me ayuda un poco, jajaja, el capítulo va a ser narrado en tercera persona (ósea desde mi perspectiva), disfrútenlo, empecemos con el tema….**

Algunos dicen que los franceses son extremadamente románticos, vamos a decir que esta teoría se puede aplicar ¿verdad?, bueno para el francés del que voy a hablar hoy se aplica, vale…

Bueno, vamos a referirnos a este francés en concreto, Francis Bonnefoy, si a este francés me refiero, siempre coqueto y un poco, que va, digo muy pervertido que no tiene novia –y les digo que acostarse con 50.000 millones no es tener novia-, pero la oportunidad le puede llegar ahora gracias a la llamada de un conocido enemigo….

-Bonjour Arthur ¿Qué quieres? –exfoliado y con pijama de mujer, eso sí que es raro.

-Me debes un favor stupid frog –el ingles le hablaba un poco grosero pero tranquilo.

-¿Qué quieres mon ami? –tan pacifico le responde.

-Tú sabes que favor me debes bastardo del vino ¿te acuerdas de mi prima Alice? ¿Te acuerdas que te la presente por un estúpido favor que me pediste? –le trata de recordar.

-Alice, Alice –busca en su archivo de memoria – A si Alice ¿Cómo le va? –habla mientras se lima las uñas.

-Está casada –dice serio- pero ya no importa, óyeme bien, va a haber una reunión en la escuela por los graduados del 05 y cada uno estamos avisando a los demás –sigue serio.

- Merci beaucoup Arthur –le agradece- ¿a qué hora es? –tranquilo.

-A las 18 de la tarde, mañana en el instituto –le dice claramente- si tienes alguna pareja llévala contigo, seguro que es una conocida mía, pero bueno –suspira a través del teléfono.

-Au revoir Arthur –le corta el teléfono y se sienta en el sofá a meditar del tema- será mejor que le pregunte Madelleine si quiere ir conmigo, seguro que si –siempre tan seguro de sus acciones, la fue a llamar- bonjour…-le atiende una histérica con una risa insoportable.

-Hahahahahahaha –una risilla muy histérica le comenzó a aturdir los oídos- ¡Hola Francis! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Te aviso el cejudo que hoy se va a hacer la reunión del 05 en el instituto?! –le agarro un tic en el ojo al saber eso.

-Así que era hoy –dice tratando de no ir a matarlo- me dijo a las 6 de la tarde que estuviera ahí –casi por ir a matar al cejon.

- Si es a las 18 ¿quieres que te pase con my sister? –le pregunta la chica.

-Si, por supuesto, pásame con ella –se expreso tranquilo, espera paciente, escucha una pelea mansa entre las dos hermanas y después siente que se pasan el teléfono.

-Bonjour, hello –saluda una fina voz- ¿Francis eres tú? –pregunta la fina voz.  
>-Bonjour belle ¿quería saber si quieres ir a la reunión conmigo? –interroga y espera.<br>-Si Francis, acepto tu invitación –la vocecilla de la chica se oía tan baja que el pobre hombre tenía que pegar el auricular en la oreja.  
>-Parfait belle, te paso a buscar en 2hs –seguía mirándose las uñas para que queden perfectas.<br>-Vale, adiós –corta la llamada.  
>Ya más tranquilo, vio el reloj que marcaba las 16:00 hs y se fue a preparar. Ya estaba bañado, nada más se tenía que poner un traje que lo haga ver bien, pero sin exagerar demasiado.<br>Eligio un traje azul obscuro, bastante formal tirando a casual, mocasines negros, una rosa roja el bolsillo fronterizo del traje, una coleta en su cabello, y se subió a su Citroën plateado último modelo para ir a buscar a la canadiense…  
>…..O….O…O…O….<br>Al llegar al portal de la casa, se quedo esperando 2 minutos hasta que dos jóvenes chicas y una persona muy odiada para el aparecieron allí…  
>-¿Qué haces aquí cejon? –le mira al ingles y este le saca la lengua.<br>-Emily es mi pareja para la reunión de hoy, y te ha gustado mi broma –una sonrisa bastante macabra apareció en el rostro del pastor ingles, y el francés no dudo en tener un poco de miedo.

-La verdad que no –un poco temeroso, aparte de que en el instituto lo maldecía y hacia hechizos raros con cosas del piso, si, tenía derecho a tener miedo del cejon- vamos belle…

-Si –la canadiense lo tomo de la mano bastante agradable, y lo sujeto del brazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven galo.

-….-la mira contento y relajado.

-Hahahahahaha –de fondo se escucha la risilla insoportable de la estadounidense y las quejas del lanudo ingles.

El camino al instituto Franco- Ingles Jeanne d'Arc-Joan of Arc, fue un poco molesto ya que los más jodidos se peleaban cada 2 por 3, eran un poco irritante, pero ellos sabían cómo manejarse en esas situaciones y eso significa ignorarlos disfrutando el momento tan romántico que estaban pasando…

-Toma, te traje una rosa roja y hermosa como tu –se la da con una pequeña sonrisa- espero que te guste –un pequeño beso en los labios la deja sonrojada a la canadiense.

-G-Gracias –sorprendida por el beso, se le enrojeció un poco la cara, y le sonrió suavemente.

-De nada belle –la abraza más a él- bueno personnes llegamos al instituto –avisa tratando de tranquilizar todo el problema de atrás.

- Vale –dice la pareja anglohablante y entran al lugar, mientras que la pareja franco inglesa, entro dos minutos después.

L a fiesta era bastante pesada, la hermana menor de Francis, Lorette, estaba allí con un primo de las gemelas Italianas…

-Bonjour Lorette, veo que Amélie no te puso pegas por venir aquí –Amélie es la otra hermana menor del francés, y las dos viven juntas.

-Fran nosotros fuimos al mismo instituto por mucho tiempo, ella no quería venir aquí por el cejon de Patrick, pobre, eso la marco para siempre –suspira agotada- pero bueno, a y traje conmigo a alguien –le muestra un joven parecido a Chiara y Felicia- El es Marcello Vargas –le dice abiertamente.

-Molto simile signore –saluda el tano, y el francés lo mira raro.

-¿Sucede algo Francis? Lo miras como si tuviera algo de extraño –lo que no se daba cuenta la chica es que no lo miraba por extraño, sino que lo miraba por una característica que se le hacía familiar.

-Mira hacia el chico- Discúlpame enfant ¿tú tienes que ver con Chiara y Felicia Vargas? –pregunta inspeccionando al joven.

-¡Frére! –le grita incomoda la francesa.

-Deja que le conteste per favore –expone el tano con la mayor de los respetos- si sr, y usted ¿cómo conoce a mis primas? –intrigado por la situación.

-Son amigas mías –responde el franchute calmado-, pero se nota que eres digno de mi hermana, así que sigan –le dedica una sonrisa.

-Grazie signore –el chico hace un apretón de manos con el galo y se lleva a la chica.

-Vayan a bailar, si lo hacen háganlo con protección y al estilo de nuestra familia, lo digo por ti Lorette –le guiña un ojo, y la francesa se pone roja llevándose a su novio.

-Qué hermoso, hermanas no puedo vivir sin ellas –sonríe tiernamente a la rucia canadiense- tampoco puedo vivir sin ti mon amour –le dice picaron y feliz.

- Merci beaucoup –apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico…

- Vous êtes le bienvenu –hablo tranquilo y sonriente la abraza tierno.

Las horas allí dentro se hicieron bastante largas, en especial porque la estadounidense y el pastor ingles seguían peleando como si nadie los escuchara, pero a los dos minutos se reconciliaban.

Ya llego la hora de llevar a la anglo-francesa a su casa…

-Oye belle, nunca te vi en el instituto, me dijo tu hermana que estábamos los 4 juntos –confundido por que nunca la noto.

-Es que, Emily es la más extrovertida y yo soy más tímida y cerrada, por esa razón nunca me has visto presente allí, porque soy invisible –la chica se apeno un poco, pero el chico le sujeto el rostro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No os preocupéis belle, ahora sé que estas aquí conmigo, y sé lo que me he perdido durante estos años, Je te aime –le dice dulce.

-Je ai aussi Je te aime –le dice lo mismo y sujeta su mano con ternura.

-La mira tierno, y luego fija su vista en el carril.

…..O…..O…..O….

Faltaba muy poco para llegar, pero las canciones en la radio francesa era la única forma de divertirse en el tramo…

-Los dos empezaron a cantar-….

**Voilà l'aube avec ses couteaux cinglants,****  
><strong>**Une morsure à pleines dents.******

**Une larme sur le miroir,****  
><strong>**Aucun son mais je crie dedans.******

**Voilà l'aube avec ses vagues sans l'air,****  
><strong>**Une ouverture au cruex de l'âme.******

**Sur le ciel l'aigle plane,****  
><strong>**Un trouble au corp,****  
><strong>**Un rêve absent.****  
><strong>Cantaban como una linda pareja de enamorados….****

**(Refrain)****  
><strong>**J'ai laissé partir mon meilleur amour,****  
><strong>**Mon meilleur amour,****  
><strong>**Un beau jour.******

**J'ai laissé partir mon meilleur amour,****  
><strong>**Mon meilleur amour,****  
><strong>**Pour toujours.******

**J'ai laissé s'enfuir mon plus belle amour,****  
><strong>**Mon plus belle amour,****  
><strong>**Un beau jour.******

**J'ai laissé passer mon parfait amour,****  
><strong>**Mon parfait amour,****  
><strong>**Pour toujours.******

**Voilà l'aube avec sa coupe glaçante,****  
><strong>**La biche revient lentement****  
><strong>**Au pied de ma tour à sa place,****  
><strong>**Agenouillé comme un enfant******

**(Refrain)******

**La, la, la, la, la****  
><strong>**La, la, la, la, la******

**Pour toujours...******

**J'ai laissé partir (X2)****  
><strong>**Pour toujours******

**(Refrain)******

**(Merci à Manon pour cettes paroles)**

- Je te aime Madelleine –le da un beso tierno y la ayuda a bajar del auto, como si fuera una película de romance.

- Merci beaucoup, je ai aussi je te aime Francis –se va a dentro de su casa, suspirando soñadoramente, viendo como el hombre que le confesó sus sentimientos se va en la obscuridad de la noche.

**Ciao…les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ya sé, no soy muy romántica, lo admito no tengo aptitudes románticas porque soy más pasional y eso de lo romántico no me pega jajajaja, pero bueno, antes de despedirme por el día de hoy, voy a decir algunas cosas…**

**Anna Fernandez C: Gracias por tus reviews, que bueno que te guste, y lo de la tortuguita lo exprese en el segundo capítulo que era virtual jajajaja, pero te comprendo. Espero que la sigas leyendo ;)**

**Carmen (guest): grazie a vos por los reviews también, espero que la sigas leyendo.**

**Lorette (Monaco)**

**Marcello (Seborga)**

**Amélie (Nyo Francia)**

**Patrick (Irlanda del norte)**

**Feliz 2015 atrasado….la canción es una que encontré ****"****Mon Meilleur Amour" o "Mi mejor amor" en español. Espero que les guste, el próximo ya volvemos con la pareja principal. Arrivederci :D**


End file.
